


Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

by Bunnybitz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Injury, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Murder, Rape, Self Harm, Sexual Assault, Suicide, Teenage Pregnancy, Violence, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybitz/pseuds/Bunnybitz
Summary: Date: June 3rd, 2017Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,Hi. So I know it’s kind of crazy what’s going on right now. They said you might not remember some things so, I wanted to give you this gift to help out a little bit. Once you wake up from your sickness—well, you will be out of it by the time of reading this, but whatever. So once you wake up from your sickness, you can read this whole collection of notes I’ve gotten from your friends and family for you. That’s nice of me, I know.Your gorgeous friend,Chloe Bourgeois





	1. Your friend, Chloe Bourgeois

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ll be working on while I work on Just a Word and my story that currently hasn’t been released yet, Misunderstanding. The premise is on tumblr though if you look for it.

Date: June 3rd, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

Hi. So I know it’s kind of crazy what’s going on right now. They said you might not remember some things so, I wanted to give you this gift to help out a little bit. Once you wake up from your sickness—well, you will be out of it by the time of reading this, but whatever. So once you wake up from your sickness, you can read this whole collection of notes I’ve gotten from your friends and family for you. That’s nice of me, I know.

 

Your gorgeous friend,

Chloe Bourgeois

 

—-

 

Date: June 3rd, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

Chloe phrased things a little weird. So they told us that you don’t remember anything before you were sent away. But I want to let you know you used to be happy. You used to live out in the real word with all of us. This land of fiction you’ve put yourself in doesn’t exist. You think you’re just trapped in an alternate universe, but the truth is your really sick. I really hope this whole collection of notes Chloe has gotten together can help you. 

 

Your sister,

Tikki Dupain-Cheng 

 

—-

 

Date: June 3rd, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

I’ve got to say I’m flattered by your brain’s interpretation of me. Well I mean I kind of wish it would have left out that dad part, but whatever. I’m a superhero!! Black cats are my favorite princess! Do I call you that in your fantasy world? I’m wondering. We’ve all been given a note of what you told the therapist about the world in your head or, ‘your true world’ as you say. I’m a flirtatious superhero named Chat Noir? You know I totally adore black cats! They are so hilarious. You know you always really loved my cat, Plagg. He’s really likes cheese, but I can only give him a little bit every once in awhile or he’ll get sick. He’s not a huge fan, but he just has to deal. Sorry, I’m rambling. Love you Mari!

 

Your best best best boyfriend,

Adrien : )

 

—-

 

Date: June 4th, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng 

 

So....I’ve heard about your interpretation of Luka. Yeah, I miss him too.

 

-Juleka Couffaine 

 

—-

 

Date:June 4th, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

So I’m like a bully in your brain? Your brain is stupid! I’m your best friend! I was only trying to help you, I promise. You were really worrying me. You had been for years, honestly. Every day you slipped further and further away from reality. You were hurting yourself! You weren’t fighting super villains, you were hurting animals and destroying property. Was me calling the authorities really bad to you? I was just trying protect you, I promise.

 

Your best friend,

Lila Rossi

 

—-

 

Date: June 6th, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng 

 

Jesus Christ Lila got a bit dark there. Let’s keep things positive. Ladybug defeated Hawk Moth again, right? That’s a cool story you’re writing Mari! I just wish you knew it was a story.

 

So me and Chloe decided that we would each tell you a little about your life before things began to change! I’ll go first!

 

Your best friend is Lila Rossi. You two have know each other since kindergarten. That’s a really long time! She always loved foxes, and you always loved ladybugs. I guess that’s why you’re a ladybug themed super-heroine in your mind. You used to have a third friend in your group named Alya. She really liked foxes too. But one day, someone straight up shot her dead while you guys were playing in the park. You were only six. I’ll get off the dark stuff though!

 

You really like macaroons and pastries. You always wanted to live in a bakery, it was your life long dream. But it was hard for your mom to support you and Tikki much since your dad’s been in prison since before you were born. Tikki knew him, but not very well. Insane, I know! We’ve seen him through pictures though, he’s like a werewolf bear! It’s totally insane. You love to sew and create and your favorite color is pink. Your dream is to be a fashion designer. 

 

That’s all I’ll say for now. Love you! 

 

Your boyfriend,

Adrien : 3

 

—-

 

Date: June 6th, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng 

 

Hi! It’s Chloe again. I heard in your dream world, I bully you. That’s sad. We’re best friends. I’m your second best friend to Lila and Luka. Well..yeah we won’t get into that for now. Positive thoughts! I just want to let you know I love you SOOOOOO much. Now I’m gonna tell you more about your life!

 

You LOVE stuffed animals. ESPECIALLY cats and hamsters. You had a tamagotchi that was a hamster you called flower. You love her SO much. But then you got busy with school and lost her. Then you found it again, and she was dead. You were really sad. But then next day, your mom got you a real hamster! It was awesome! She lived for FOUR years. That’s a super long time for a hamster! You felt more fulfilled after then, and knew it was time for her to move on. Your favorite fruit is strawberries, and your favorite meal is pasta with barbecue sauce. It’s SO weird. But your grandma brought you some American barbecue sauce one time and you accidentally spilled it on your pasta, but you loved it. And you ate it intentionally ever since! I wonder if you get to have pasta with barbecue sauce at your mental sickness home place.

 

Your gorgeous friend,

Chloe <3

 

—-

 

Date:June 10th, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng 

 

You gave more details on Luka that they delivered to us. He’s actually pretty similar to how he was it seems. Quiet but flirty, loving, could read emotions, kind, music lover and guitar player. It seems you like him in your dream world. I feel like that’s your guilt taking over telling him you owe it to him. You don’t need to feel that way. What happened wasn’t your fault, even if it seems that way. 

 

-Juleka 

 

—-


	2. Dear Luka Couffaine

Date: June 13th, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

It’s crazy, really. All of this is! Hi! I’m Alix! Not sure why I’m introducing myself, you already know me lol. It’s pretty cool that your dream world put us all in it! I heard I come in as a cool super hero called Bunnyx. Bunnies are really cool, but snakes were always my favorite. You know, Luka LOVED Snakes. He always thought they were super cool. I wonder if he still does.

 

-Alix

 

—-

 

Date: June 15th, 2017

 

Hello, Marinette. It’s Nathaniel..you’re ex boyfriend. I’m really glad we still stayed friends....they haven’t said much about me in your dream world, only that I’m there. I wonder what I’m like. I wonder if I’m dating Marc like I am now.

 

-Nathaniel 

 

—-

 

Date: June 20th, 2017

 

Hey Mari! It’s Adrien. I’ve been super busy, you know? Me, Tikki, Lila, Chloe, and Juleka all went to see a movie, then we went to The Eiffel Tower. It was pretty fun. Tikki has been really bummed since you went away. She’s really really sad, and is depressed a lot. She’s even been on antidepressants since they caught her cutting. Pretty sad, I know. She’s an all powerful god in your made up dream world? That’s really cool. They showed us a drawing you did of her. She’s so cute! What makes me sad is you’re hardly even aware of when you’re acting in the real world...as much as I miss you, it was really hard to see....I hope they can fix you Mari. Bring you back to us.

 

Your love,

Adrien

 

—-

 

Date: June 30th, 2017

 

I found the jacket you made Luka in his old room today. One of the patches is slightly coming off, but it’s in perfect condition rather than that. He had a pack of cigarettes in one of the pockets. I also told him to stop smoking. I’ve been told you’re fourteen and he’s sixteen in our dream world. Oh, here you are in the real world at twenty-three. I wish your real teenage years were filled with super hero adventures.

 

-Juleka

 

—-

 

Date: July 7th, 2017

 

Hey Mari, it’s Chloe. Sorry about the gaps. Well I mean when you read this you’ll be reading them all at the same time so I guess it doesn’t particularly matter. Anyways. I decided it was time to tell you more about your life!!

 

You were never a fan of princesses, but you always loved superheroes. Surprising considering how girly you are. You know, I always loved bees. I also always wanted to be rich to make up for how poor my family was. I just wanted to help. But my parents were never interested. They just kept having more children that they get neglecting so they kept dying. How I survived is beyond me honestly. But I guess I did. I heard your dream world made me rich! That’s awesome. I mean it’s sad I’m like a snobby rich girl, but at least I’m rich. I guess that’s the only type of rich you know. And my dad is the mayor of Paris? That’s amazing! Paris is such a cool city. Too bad we just live in a small nothing corner of France. Oh what I’d give to live in Paris. Oops! That kinda became about me, sorry. I guess we probably shouldn’t be telling you the bad things about reality, huh? Maybe we can try to go forward with good things.

 

-the wonderful and beautiful Chloe

 

—-

 

Date: July 10th, 2017

 

Hello Marinette. I’m Nadja. You actually never knew me well in real life. I heard Manon in your dream world looks kind of like Alya. That’s really sweet of your mind. I mean she’s still got kinda tan skin in real life considering who her father is, but she mainly looks like you. She’s doing well by the way. You forgot about Manon’s true story it seems. For you, she’s just an annoying kid you babysit. True she is my daughter, but I wasn’t her first mother. She doesn’t know that though.

 

-Nadja Chamack

 

—-

 

Marinette, I found out today  ████ ████ ██ or well,  ███ I suppose  ██ ████ with  ██████ too. I found  █ ███ ,  ██ ████ ███████ in his  ████ █████ . He wrote  █████ ██ ███████ . Always  ██████ with ‘Dear  ████ █████████ .’ He  ████ ████ ██ ███ . Seeing  ███ ████████ is what  █████ ███ .  █████ we  █████ █████ him if we  ████ . I feel like  █ ███████ ,  ███ █ █████ █ ██████ ’ █ have known.

 

-Juleka

 

Note: Hey, this is Chloe! Juleka has been told to redact her message because I can’t rip it out since it’s on the page with others. You don’t need to know. We want you to come back to a good world. She hasn’t done it by the time I’m writing this, but she’s been told to. But anyways, sorry about the big black scribble you’ll see. -Chloe

 

—-

 

Date: July 15th, 2017

 

I suppose we need to get up our game, eh? Alix brought me to her roller blading competition yesterday. It was really cool! You and me used to always go and watch those together when we were teenagers. It’s crazy she’s been doing them for so long! Anyways, I wanted to write this message to tell you how we got together. 

 

I’ll start with how we met. We were in middle school— 7th grade to be exact actually! We had each other in all but ONE class. It was insane!! Fate knew we were meant to be friends. We became really close after seeing each other everyday. We became best, BEST friends. I had never had a close friend before you, so you were really special to me. I confessed my love for you on the last day of Freshman year of high school. You said yes, and we kissed for five whole minutes without stop. We were even closer than before after that. We’ve hung out every single day. I didn’t stop that even when you began to break. I was with you every step until Lila finally made the call. She’s really brave. I was afraid to willingly send you away because of how much I missed you. But the truth was she loves you and misses you just as much. She had the courage that none of us had. I love you Mari, I can’t wait until we get the news that you come back down to reality.

 

Love,

Adrien 

 

—-

 

Date: July 17th, 2017

 

Hello! It’s Rose. You know, I’ve been really tired _L_ ately. It’s kinda funny. Yo _u_ ’re technically always sleeping in a way. _K_ inda I guess. I mean you’re _a_ wake, but at the same ti _m_ e you aren’t. Like they s _a_ y that when you are awake, you don’t really pa _y_ attention to anything around you. You’ll _b_ e like ‘Que _e_ n Bee!’ _O_ r something. Li _k_ e you’ll respond to things, but not things that are actually said to you _?_ I dunno. By the way, I got a knew kitten!!! Her name is Viper! She’s soooo cute!

 

Love,

Rose

 

—-


	3. From, Ladybug/Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I need to fix the formatting, I’ll do it tomorrow lol.
> 
> Also I was trying to keep the question answering for this story to a minimum to help with the suspense and intrigue, but I’ll go ahead and answer here.   
> Marinette is sick. There is no real switching body experience, she’s just incredibly delusional. In this au, everything in the show is a delusion in her mind that she thinks she lives in.

 

Date: July 20th, 2017

 

Dear Marinette-Dupain-Cheng,

 

Hey dudette! It’s Nino! I’ve been kinda busy but I’ve finally gotten some time to catch up on your whole thing and write you a note. So in your whole superhero world I’m dating your old friend Alya? I mean I never knew her, but she seemed really neat. She did die when she was just a kid though....eh, I won’t touch on it. Your brain is warped, I get it. I wish I could of met her. Lila talks a lot of good about her.

 

-Nino

 

—-

 

Date: July 22nd, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

:(

 

-Rose

 

—-

 

Date: July 23rd, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

Hello, it’s Tikki again. They just told us that you’re trying to find the ‘akumatized victim that sent you here’ or something. Adrien and the others still don’t want to acknowledge that you’ve technically acknowledged you’re in this world again, you just think it’s a fake one. But there is no Akuma. Not evil butterfly or evil villain. Just the evils of trauma and the mind.

 

Your sister,

Tikki

 

—-

 

Date: July 25th, 2017

 

Dear Mari,

 

Today is the anniversary of the first date we ever went on. Like, official date. We hang out every day, but that was the first time we went on a real date with nice outfits and to a restaurant and stuff. Neither of us were acutely into the fancy first date thing. You wanted to play out the setting of a stereotypical first date, but then be like super non classy at the restaurant. We got kicked out, but it was hilarious and I think worth it. I wonder if we’ll ever be able to do things like that again.

 

Love,

Adrien <3

 

—-

 

Date: August 2nd, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

They told us you faced a super villain called Chameleon one time. It was awhile ago, but you just mentioned it today. And I was her. Do I really seem that two faced to you?

 

-Lila Rossi

 

—-

 

Lila is allowed to keep her notes down-talking you but I can’t keep mine? Bullshit. I think this all should be left it. It’s a good puzzle really.

 

-Juleka

 

—-

 

Date: August 5th, 2017

 

Dear Mari,

 

Oh my gosh! They’re going to let read over our book and leave us a note back! Love you!! I hope you can believe that you really are at your home. You’re not Ladybug trapped in an alternate dimension by Hawk Moth, but you’re Marinette. Mari! A girl we all miss and love. <3

 

Love,

Adrien^•w•^

 

—-

 

Date: August 7th, 2017

 

Dear Marinette,

 

Hi Marinette! It’s Ro(s)e again! So I wanted to pop in one last note before t(h)e Book was shipp(e)d off to you! Toat(s) awesome! I’m gonna ramble a bit abou(t) my life. So yeste(r)day I went and I showed Kagami my new kitten! She’s not a huge fan of cats or an(y)thing, but she st(i)ll REALLY liked Viper. You k(n)ow, I kind of want to (g)et another cat. I used to have a cat named (t)una, but she died 

:( she was (o)ld though. A really good age for a cat! It bothers me when people say they (h)ate cats. Like how can you hates CATS?! Th(e)y’re just so cute!! (l)ike cats are ADORABLE! Juleka used to hate cats, but she loves them now! Her old neighbor had a cat named (p)etunia! A very cute name for a cat. Sorry I rambled so much about cats lol!!

 

-Rose :3

 

—-

 

August 13th-

 

Uh....so this is weird. You guys are like....telling me all this stuff....like I have a life here? I think you’re mistaking me for the Marinette of your universe. I mean that’s pretty sad but, I’m not her. I don’t think anyways. Maybe I’m in her body? I don’t know. But I’m dating Adrien here?! That’s so awesome. He’s dense as heck in my world. I have a HUGE crush on him. And what happened to Luka? Juleka’s got a weird blocked out message, but she didn’t block it all out. Kinda sad you didn’t get to give the book when your Marinette was really back like you wanted. But I mean I guess I could say hi to her? 

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

Uh, hey...me... You should really find out what happened to Luka. Is he dead or something? Sounds like he meant a lot to you. Mine means a lot to me. It sounds like you had something to do with this whole Luka deal. But I’m sure it wasn’t your fault. If you broke his heart, does that mean I’m going to break my Luka’s heart? I sure hope not.. I hope everything works out for you.

 

Back to the others. 

 

Wow, Tikki is my sister? That’s so awesome!

 

Thank you for caring so much Adrien. But it just feels like you all are telling me something false. I hope you get your girlfriend back. She sounds lovely.

 

Also-Rose I s(o) love (k)ittens!!

 

From,

Ladybug/Marinette 

 

—-

 

Date: September 17th, 2017

 

Dear Marinette,

 

I’m sorry this next response took so long. I guess we were all trying to think of what to say. It’s hard, you know? You can re-read all of the notes when you’re really yourself again. The doctor said after looking at it that we shouldn’t show it to you again until you’re out. Understandable I guess. Anyways. I looked back at the notes, and me and Adrien were NOT aware of some of that stuff Juleka wrote. So sorry. I suppose we’ll leave it in, but we may take it out before you get the book back. But at this rate, it looks like we’ll have a lot of time to decide. Love you girl<3

 

-Chloe

 

—-

 

Date: September 22nd, 2017

 

Dear my beautiful Mari,

 

Oh god um...reading Ladybug’s note was painful. I mean I had a feeling it’d be something like that but I guess I...I didn’t know how much it would really hurt. When you’re reading this you won’t be but....you’re just trapped in a false mindset...I...miss you so much. I want my girlfriend back. Please come back to me.

 

-Adrien

 

—-

 

Date: September 24th, 2017

 

Restriction. 

It hurts. 

Especially when you’re only wanting to help. 

I appreciated your response. 

Thank you. 

Is it too late? 

I don’t know.

Honest. 

It could be, but I really don’t know. 

Soon, I plan on writing you my own collection of notes. 

Ones that Chloe and Adrien can’t see or dictate over. 

Maybe I could even show you some of the notes Luka wrote to himself. 

And Chloe and Adrien won’t see this note, I’ve hidden it, but you’ll still be able to find it. 

Thank you for reading.

 

-Juleka

 

—-

 

 


	4. Dear Juleka Couffaine,

Date: October 2nd, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupian-Cheng,

 

Hello, Nadja again. I’m wondering if you’ll come back with your memories. If you don’t, you wouldn’t remember Manon then. But I feel like you should know. Manon is  ████ ████████ . You  ███ when you  ████ ███████ . You were  █████ ██ █ ███ named  ████ . You offered  ████████ to  ███ █████ ██ ███ done  ███ ████ to A ████ n to  ████ sure  ██ ████ ███ alone. Manon  █████ ’ █ need to  ████ ███ █████ █████████████ that brought  ███ ████ ████ █████ . But you needed to know.

 

-Nadja Chamack

 

Note-It’s Chloe! Never thought I’d have to redact Nadia’s note lol. Well more of I asked her to do it and I’m writing this before she does. But we’ll tell you when it’s time.

 

—-

 

When is it going to be time Chloe? You can’t shield her forever. She’ll just end up how she was before with all this shielding.

 

-I think you know who.

 

—-

 

Juleka! Fucking stop it. This book was my idea! Don’t corrupt it! I’ll take these notes out before Mari can see them. But since you won’t answer your phone, this is how I’m communicating with you.

 

-Chloe

 

—-

 

Date: October 7th, 2017

 

Dear my wonderful Princess,

 

This is all being corrupted. I wanted something nice for you when you returned. Fuck this. Please come back to me. -Adrien

 

—-

 

Date: October 15th, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng

 

I hope you don’t think I’m lying. I love you, I swear. We’re best friends. I’d never do what you think I did to you. I promise.

 

-Lila Rossi

 

—-

 

Date: October 20th, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

They told us you had a breakdown today. You say you miss Chat Noir. They say you miss Luka. You miss all your friends. Well...we miss you too. We’re right here. I just wish you knew that. I miss my sister. 

 

I probably shouldn’t say this but...Adrien’s not doing so well. I’m honestly really worried about him. He’s hardly left his apartment. The only person he’s seen in awhile is Chloe, who goes over to get him the book to write in. She says he’s hardly been eating. He’s not okay. Please come back. He needs you.

 

Your sister,

Tikki Dupain-Cheng

 

—-

 

Dear my magical Princess Mari,

 

I’m not crazy. Please. Please believe me. Don’t listen to Tikki, she’s a liar and has no idea what she’s talking about. I’m just fine, I promise! You can even ask Chloe! I’m doing fine. I love you Mari. -Adrien

 

—-

 

This is such bullshit. Adrien is going nuts and you’re letting him try to convince her his unhealthy habits are okay? What the fuck is wrong with you?

 

—-

 

Date: October 31st, 2017

 

Dear Marinette,

 

Hello! It’s Aurore! They told me I could write in this as long as I didn’t look at the previous pages for some reason?? Idk. Being a bit strict I think. But whatever. Halloween is your FAVORITE day. We’ve been good friends since highschool. It was kinda sad how we met though. We met in  ████ ’ █ ████████ when  ██ had  ██ ████ █████████ . That’s actually how I met Adrien too! But that’s besides the point. You always made your own cute Halloween costumes simply to wear to school. It was pretty awesome. You’ve got an AWESOME sense of fashion!! I hope you’re having a good Halloween! -Aurore

 

—-

 

Date: December 1st, 2017

 

Holy shit Mari. You’ll never guess what I just found out. I literally want to cry I’m so happy. He’s alive. Now just to save him.

 

Juleka 

 

—-

 

•Out of book•

 

—

 

December 5th, 2017

 

Dear Juleka Couffaine,

 

We regret to inform you that you are not allowed to write in the book to Marinette anymore. You’re simply putting the wrong message out. Please consider asking to write again when you can control what you say. This isn’t about you. 

 

Xoxo,

Chloe

 

—

 

Fuck you Chloe. I didn’t say it was. Sorry I’m happy my fucking brother is alive. Adrien is going insane and you’re letting him write! What the hell?! -Juleka

 

—

 

Dear Juleka Couffaine,

 

He is not ‘going insane,’ he’s grieving. There’s a difference. -Chloe

 

—-

 

•Back in book•

 

—-

 

Date: December 15th, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

:(

 

-Rose

 

 

 


	5. Dear Majestic Princess,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing some stuff here :3

 

December 24th, 2017

 

Dear majestic princess,

 

It’s Christmas Eve!! I really wanted to get you a present, but the nurses said no. Fuck them honestly. I mean they allow visitors there but they’re all reviewed and I was deemed ‘too unstable’ and ‘not a good influence.’ What the fuck?! I’m your fucking boyfriend! I’m not a bad influence! I think even in your delusional mind state you should know that they’re all wrong. They’re trying to keep me away from you. They won’t for long.

 

-Your beloved prince 

 

—-

 

Date: December 24th, 2017

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

Merry Christmas Eve, it’s Tikki. I love you Mari. Adrien isn’t okay. I’m talking to my mom about calling law enforcement on him to send him to the district mental hospital. I’ll likely take his pages out if I don’t confiscate this thing all together. We just need to start over. It’s a nice idea but...we all just got a little too emotional. We can’t block out the things that have gone wrong in your life. Shielding you does nothing to help.

 

-Tikki

 

—-

 

December 25th, 2017

 

Merry Christmas. I kinda like this as an outlet. Look I know you can’t actually answer back but...I want to talk with you, Marinette. Tikki is keeping the book from Chloe and Adrien, so she’s letting me write. Look. I won’t go into the full story of Luka. In fact I think it’s kinda weird we’re all explaining things to you as if you don’t know them. When you come back, you’ll remember everything. Hopefully. But.....anyways.....How did I find out Luka was alive? That’s kinda a complicated one I guess. When we first went missing, it was set up as if he had committed suicide. But let’s just say I’m desperate and have had some sources that aren’t entirely legal. He’s currently held somewhere near Paris. That’s all I know. 

 

Juleka

 

—-

 

January 14th, 2018

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

Well. Um. I feel like some real shit is about to go down. Chloe says she can’t find Adrien, and I’m honestly scared. We talked with her and well...she wrote an apology that I’ll tape in here. But we’re doing what we can to find him. I need him to be stable and here for you when you get back. I cannot have this happening. 

 

-Tikki

 

—-

 

January 15th, 2018

 

No. I’m not okay.

 

—-

 

January 17, 2018

 

Hi! It’s Aurore again. I’ve been informed some shit has gone down. I just wanted to remind you this:

Adrien has gone through so much too. I mean the three of us met after being captured by  ████ . We all saw some shit I suppose. And there’s this stuff going on with Luka. Yeah, that’s a messy one. I mean I’ll be completely honest with you. I know where he is. I have this whole time. I know what’s happening to him. I know why he disappeared. But I’m not here to get into that.

 

I’m here to say this.

 

I’m sorry the real world is such a mess. I mean I know there’s a huge mess in your dream world but...it’ll never compare to real life. You’ve had some shit happen to you, I tell you. You witnessed Alya being shot to death as a kid, you got kidnapped, raped, and had a child at fifteen. You never knew your dad and you never knew what it was like to have financial security. Luka was in love with you and Adrien, but you two only loved each other. You could never deal with Adrien’s break downs. It always scared you, but you never wanted to say anything. You two love each other SO much. You’re soulmates, I swear but...you’ve had some kinks. Adrien had a really bad childhood. He was never taught how to handle his emotions. He stopped taking his medication. We can save him, I promise. And we will. You two will have a mental makeover for each other when you reunite. It’ll be like a little fairytale reunion. Or so I hope. -Aurore 

 

 

—-

 

 

 

 

—-

 

M ̵̧̛͖̥̟͍̭̖̮̖̱̣̦̖͍̹̀͐̔͂̑͌̉̿͗́́̔̒͋̓͋͒̈͝ a ̵̫̪͓̹̗͎͉̜͍͎͇̼̜̩̳̥͎͒́ r i ̶̨̢̢̞̙̪͇̻͍̖̍͆̓́͌̿͋̊̾̄̈́ n e t ̷̢̡̧̨̡̢̯̭͚͉͉̯̦͇͍̫̼̖̗̠̪̰̿̒̑̓ͅͅ t ̶̢̨̧̛͍̬̠̲̣̯̯̮̯̟͖̍̌̇̐̿̆͐̾̀͌̈́͑͋̒͐͒̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͝ e ̵̢̤͕͙̜͔̪̱̊͊͒͒͂̍̊͋̓̇̔̽͜͝ , ̴̄̃̇̀ ̧̩̜̘̻̹̜͓̅̾̾̂͊̿͋͝ I ̷̡̢̢̱̲͈͈͙̮̟̬̬̻̞̲͔̜͎͑͜ͅ ’ m ̵̨̧̖̝̫̖̟͍̱̬̜̲̠̖̭̼̳̯̽̃̌̈́͌͌̽͋̕͜ͅ k i ̷̡̲̬͈̪͔̩̖̯͎̣̬͒̀͗̋͊͌͗͊͌̑͛̆͛̆͂̿͊͌͘̚͝͠ n ̶̧̠̩̙̹͓͚̲̘̺̱͋̏́́͆́̕̚͝͝ͅ d̴ ͕͔̱̆̾͗͌̒͘͠ ̴ ̡̧̮̹̖̯͎͈͙͍͕͍͕̦̞͉̫͋͗̽̈́͗̃͌̅̅́̃̒̌̈̑̐̇̈́͂̈́̉͜͠͠ o ̵̧̢̧͙͓̰͕̜̜͎̘̦̥̖̳̹͉͔̠͓̯̥͇̒̉͐̀̈̓̇͂̊̾̽̅͒̍̊̃̂́̅̉̀̚͜ f ̷̛̮͙̪̬̒͑̊̓̿̆̈́̐̓̀̌̃̽͊́́̂̎͋͊̕ ̶̧̰̩͖̫̊̈́ w ̶̺̗͈̣͉̪́̑̓̐̒͌̐̇ o r̴ ̧̢̛̪̙͕̫̠̼̫̼̩̠͕̝̲̺̒̏̒̽̇͊̏̎͑̊́̌̓̈͜͝͝͠͠ r ̶̨̨̖̱̘̪̭͍̹͓̹̟̬̝̲̙̦͕͂̓̐̓̈́̔̀̅̐͜͠ i ̷̢̡̭͚͖̦͔̘̯̹̭̞̣̗̍͊́̏̀̎̏͜͝ e ̶̱̬͇̹͎͙͈̈̋́̾̍̃̑͑̎̔͊̏̎̌́͆̕͘̕̕͝͝͝ d ̶̨̧̩̙̪̩͚̖̝͚͓̘̥̞̳͇̠͎̣͎̗̗͎̋̃̂̃̅̅̀̈̊̉̑̈͛͘͝ . ̷̥̜͔̬͍̪̙̱̜͕̮̰̥̹͙̰̹̞̤̊͗̓̅̈̋̑̈́̀̉̈̾͆͂̕͜ I ̵̢̞͔̙̞̗̥̰̗̖̙̖̗̎͛̾́̽̄̐̾͑́̋͐́́̂̚̚͘͝͝ ’̴̃ ̨̝͖̺̫̦̺͇͓͊͛͐͑̀̇͗́̈́̽̎͗͑̀̀̕̚͝͠ m ̵̡̜̯̞͉̙̠͉̣͇͕̯̳̩̥̟͔̯̱͚̥̀̀͋̓̀̓̚̕̕͝ͅ ̷̧̛̹͚̹͉͔̹͚̩̭̦̬̤͈͔͕̫̂́̾̋̐͗͐̍̄̒̅̐͒͒̋̋́̈́͘ͅͅ s̴̽ ̨͙̼̠͕̪̼̥̮̪̗͕̖̫̙͎̜̝͍̥̅͌̃̿̃̓͊̈́̕͜ ò̴ ̢͙̖̠̯͖̥̝̥̭̥͓̯̻͓͛̔̑͠ ̷̣̝̫͕̞̫̠̬̅͂͊͐̈́͆̉̔̔̉̈̋̍̌̋͋̀͘̚͝ s ̷̳̣̝̰̦̬̟͓͆́̓̔̀͌͑͆͛̓̀̏̒̾̽͋͊͛̈́̓̾͌̚ o̴ ̢̛̖͕̺̤̬͓̪̘͇̎͑͐̑͐͛̕͜͜͠͝ r r̴̃ ̛͓̥̲̤͎͙̳̯̺͙̖̰̪̥̬̱̜̖̅̂̎͂͆̈͆͒̾̑̎̊̓̓̉̔͘̕͘͜͜ y ̷̢̡̢̛̪̠̪̲̳̦̘͇̘͖͍̼̣̐͛̆͆̍̔̍̽̒̊̚͘ͅ . ̵̛͔̰͎̜̺͈͖̤̪̿̄̍̇͐̽̒ͅͅ ̵̨̧͉̭̞̙̦̘̞̯͎̜͓͙͕̩͓̆͑̎̆͗̎̽͒̐̒͜͝ͅ I ̷̛̲͔͇̼̘̫͎͈͚͈͂̅͊͒̎̓̂̕͠ ’̴̊̽ ̡̡̡̛̣͔͈̞͔̣͚̻̹̹̦̹̫̙̬̩̞̺̖̀̽̓̂̔́ͅͅ v ̶̢̨̹̮̰̼̥͈͓̠̥̥̺̞̈́ e ̶̡̖̘̺͕͓̮̫̪̪̹͓͈̯͇͈͒́̊̍̾̀͂͠͠͠ ̶̨̩̭̬̟̫̱̯̱̦͈̗͚͉̹̻͉̫̮̌̈́̿͑͜ l e ̵̨̢̨͍̫͚͕̥͎̰͇̥͓̮̼̮̝̠̬̲́͊̄̓̄͒̆̏̌̈́̑̿͘͝ t ̷̨̮͙̫̖̭̪̱̝̗͕̗̬͓̠͚̬̃́̇͑̋̉͒̇̈́̊̆̈́̓̀̅̕͝ ̷̢̧͎̦͕̱̳͍͍̝͔̩̜̬͒͛̾̎̏́̿̃́͐͜͝ͅͅ t h ̶̧̖̖̬̦̰̳̰͎̟̼͖͛̓́̽́̈͘͜͜ i ̶̢̛̙̣̖̯̘͓̩͉̼̔͋̀͗̐͑́͂͆̊͐̈̅̊͐̑͗͘͘͘͜͠͠ s ̵̡̺̼̦̭̳̝̙̣͖̤̳̣́̑̀̆̑̈́͛͐̾͋̏͒̐̕̚ ̴ ̘̝͋̉̉̒̊̓̈́̉̑́̕̚ h̴̆̆̂ ̧̨̡̟͔̥͓̰̹͙̳̝̰̹̬̠̠̼̼͔̻̰̼͙̓̌͒̓̾̽̑̔̕ a̴ ̛̛̫͕̀̇̾̿̍̈́̀͆́̑̓͋̉͒̾̌ p ̷̡̳̘͎̦͎͚͓̤̺̹͓̮͖̦͉̻̲͒̀̂͐͒̎̈͆̔̐̾̊̋́̈́͋̒̈́͌̎̕̚͝͝ p ̷̡̨̧͍̖̲̮̰͂͛̑̉͗́̍̾̆̌͋̓̃́͆̏͌͌͘͝͝ e ̵̢̤͍̥̩̳͓̍́͑̃͝ͅ n ̷̡̧̖̘͚̖̪̫̜͎̈́̐̀̌̉̑͗̄̕ .̴ ̛̟͙̺̩̺̙̦̦̪̯̤̗̟̲̙͂͌̽̾̐̓̀͌̇̑̔̂̅̀̃͝͠ ̷̢̫̬̼̰̫̮̻̖̫̗̭̝͕̹̥͎̜̐̌̊̑̽̌́̒̾̉̋̀͘̚̕͝ I ̶̛͓̝̻̙̣̪̦̣̪̞̝̙̙̞̰̪̥̠͐̓̆̀̾̽̽̀̊͜͠ ̷̛͙̙̠̻̱͕͇͖̂͋͂̄̽͌ j ̷͙͇͗́̅̔̀̿̿͌̅͆̎̃̒̋̈̿̚̕̚ ǔ̴ ̡͇̩̤͕͈̖̙̦̘̤͙͍͔͕̥̜̫͂̽̂̏̋͗͊̋̏̋̐́́̅͜͜͠͠ s t ̶͉͎̳͙̟͍͍̬̰̥̙̳̱̭̆̈ͅ t ̶̧̨̛̮̩͖̗̺͖̻͔͓̜͚͕͖͕̮̣̱̪͖̣̑͊͝ͅ h̴̉̂̑ ̤͗̈́̎̀͑̏͑̔͊̃̈́̉ o ̶̛̮͈̠̭͖͉̺͈̰̦̥͓͌̋͑͐̿̓͘͜ u ̵̛̺͎̬̿̂̏̅̃̇̏̀̃̚̕͠ g ̵̧̖̦̭̘̮̳͔̱̼̗̯̞͔̫̪̫̃̉́̉̍̒̐͘͘͘͜͜ h ̶̡͉̘̞͔̭̥͓̥͙̣̤͖̪̱̪̦͊̈́̂̋̊̓̎̑̓̈́̄̀̈́̊̆̂̅͌̚͜͝͠ͅ t ̵̪͈͙̲͙̪̥͓̬̣̦̻̠͔̩͚̍͗͋͆́̃̆̀͛͑̒́̀ ̶̨̢̡̡̧̻̰̩̰̩̲̖̬͕̣͚̤̱͈͕̿̆̋̑͛̈́͋̀̅̋̂͠ͅ t h ̶̡͉̑͠͝ a ̷̨̡̼̬̪̤̣͇̠͎͖̠͕͆ t ̴́̀̊͝ ̣̜͍̥̩̜̼͚͎͖̗̰͉͚̀̅͂͂̎̈́̀̽̉͑̈́̅͊͌̓͗̋̚ I ̵̨͕̫̜̠̙̰̟͚̖͐́̅͑͑̂̈́́̓͌͝͝͝ ’ ̶̨͕͎̼̠̯̲̗͈͔͓͇̟̫̘͍̌̌̿̀̽͐̅̌̐͆̈̚͜ d ̴ ̞̭̾̍̊̈́͗̅̍͒͊̕͝ b̴ ̡̡̨̛̟͙̭̮̖̫͕͔̭̟̳̦͈͔̞͖̞͔͕̳̔͒̽͋͛̋̆̆̿́̈́̎̑̽̕̚͝͠ e ̵̢̛͉̞̤̟̪̮̹͈̞͑͑̿̈́̌͋̈̐͌͘̕͜ͅ b ̵̨̡̛̛̹̙̐́͂̈́͂͂͊̅̊̕̚͜͝ e ̶̡̢̨̢̖̻͔̻̪̬͍̙̫̜̦̦͈͓͓͔̝̝̪͂̽͜ t ̷̡̱͈͉̟̜̫̲͓̩̘̗̘̥̻̑̏͛̆̏̈̄͐̍̑̑̉̉̐͝ͅ r ̷̤̣̺̩̟̫͉̫͙̝͚̯̹͇͇͓̒̀̋̈̀̂̀̌̊̂̈͘ a ̵̢̨̛̥̣̹̺̱͙̘̙̆̋̀̇̓̎͐̋͛͌͆̅̉̌̅͗̐̂̏̂͝͝ y ỉ̴ ̡̡̘͚̞̣̯͈͕̭̻͔̥̘̮͖̜͍̮͖͒̃́͐͛͆̀̓̂̎́̆̓͘͜ n ̷̙̯͍͚͈̖̳͚̗̳̠͚̮̥̲̈́̒̇̿̓̽̏͊̍̾̋̓̓̿͌̀̋̋̎̽͑̕ͅ g ̶̧̬͚̬̲̺̯̯͉̹̰̪̭̜̖̖̲͎͎̳̙͉́͋̾͜͜ ̴ ̧͈͓͇̪͔̰̥͍̩͕̾̌̍͋̔͘͜͠ͅͅ y̴ ̢̢̹̤͛͛̅̒͆̽̇̐̾̿̊͆̅̅̓́͗̅̔͗͠͝ o ̵̡̡̨̥̬͕͎͕̰̱̼̠̘͇̙͎̟̭̰̣̼̱͑̎̎̈́̒̋͘̚ͅͅ u ̵̡̧͔̫̮̠̱̬̩̰̝̺̤̺͍̼̮̱̲͕̝̪͖͐̋̔͐̾̎ͅ i ̷̧̡̛̛̭͓̟͕̭͖͙̜͇͎̞̮̦̗͎͓̳̫̯̈́̈́̀̚͝͝͝ͅ f ̵̢̧̘̮̪̞̝̪̻̯͉̝͆̇̏̎̀̉͗̓̄̋͊̚̚͝͝ ̵̨̤̹̳̐̆̆̊̒͘͠ͅ I ̶̧̼̤͎̼̝͂̄̑͊̓̈̏͛͊͌͒̉̅ ̴̋ ̡̙̞̻̳̼̤̪͓͚͙̰͈̺̟͖͚̲͖̗̰͍͕͙̀̈́̐̈́̌̀́̇̈́̍̔̔̄͋̓́̈́̈́̀̏͠͝ s̴ ̛̛̼̩̠̯̩̰̥͈͎͊̅̆͑̓̉̃̉̀̓̄̅͜͝͝͝ e ̵̱̓͊͂̾͊̏́͒̃̃̇͑̏̆̀̄̎͊̍̅͠ n̴ ̢̡̨̲͈̜͚̖͇̟̞̞̤͉͇͒͛̐̓͒͛͆́̑́̚͠ͅ t ̶̡̡̞̭͉͋͜ A̴ ̨̘̺͉̰͊͐͌͊͆͒̓̊̔͋̓̐̊̀͆͌͘͘͝͝͝͝ d r i̴ ̨̛̜͕̥̥̲͊̓͊͂̿̒͊͛̒̔̃͋͋̀̀̑̈́̌͂ e ̷̨̛̫͕̺͖̬̖͖̞͖̹̺̳̤̞̣̥̣̘̬̤͔̇͆̀̅͂̀̓͜ n̴̏ ̨̗̰̼̹̦̬̭͋͊͑͊̚͝ ̶̡̡̺̩̤̥͙̭̹̜͕̤̱̄̇̍̈́̔͐̒͗͂͒̋͂̾̄̈́̎͘͝ t̴̃̽̚ ̩͗̿͒̀̏̾̈́̃͌͐́͆̇̊̈́̕͝͝ͅ o ̷̡̛̩͖͚͎̜͍̺͍̖́̃̔̈̆̈́͗̀̀̓̐́̿̌̃̊̋͝ͅ ̶̧̨̢̝͇͉̩͖͙̭͎̤̗̥͎̘̮̲̒́͛̽̽́͝ͅ g̴ ̧̞͖̱̫̳͚̘̻̅̏̃̔ͅ e ̵̢̨̭̘̩̥̹̤͈̬̰̤̄͋̄̇̌̑̉̚͘͘ͅ t ̷̧̛̛̛͎̜̦̘̝͚̼͍̤͗̅̓̎̉̎̄̿͑͌̾͊̎̍̉̔̍̚͘͜͠ ̶̺͖͎̤̥̮͉͕̔̂͆̾̏͝ s̴̀ ̭̌̂̽̍̎͗͛́͊̑̃͑̐́̕͠ o ̷̨̤̥̘͓̦̥̰̲̰͉̥͉̱̎̄̓́̋̐̾̾͂̾̽̏ͅ m̴ ̞̖̩̺͓͙̮̹̦̻̔̔̾͒̋̚ e ̶̧̧̧͎͍̙͕̞̰̥̞͓̖̻͎̥̮͕̯͉̯̻͓̌͗̾͛̑͂͂̀̏̓̑̀̿͂̿̍̽̿̌̎̚̕͝͝ h ̶̧̭͖̥̣͔̣̤̤͖͔̬̤̯̙͙̜̘͕͉̹̹̤̀̀̑͐̌̃͗̇̊̍̓̋̔́̉̽̋̍̀̈́͠͝ e ̷̪̗͖͚̅̈͐̏́̓̆͊͊ l ̷̢̜͇̓͋̿͗̏̀͂ p ̶̨̢͎͙̰͕͕͇̥̫̭͉̺͊͗̔͑̉̚ . ̷̢̡̡͙̺̣̙̗͖̫͍̑͜ H ̵͓̼̺̝̼͖̘͍͍̘̓̋̊͌̒͑̃͂͛͋́̿̆́̄͊̽̚͝ e ̷̨̬̺͓̻̦͙̣̦̃̃̿͊̔͌̃̉̿́̎͛̎͆̋̾̕͘͝ ’ ̷̡̦̙̞̬͕̝͓͙̪̝̝̘̤̽̍̍̑̈́́̒́̒͝ s ̵̬̥̘̳͗̋́̎͌̈ ̴ ̡̙̼̞̤̓͌͛̏̽̐̑̃̒̊͂͑͆̿̃͐̊̇͘͝ g ̵̡̧̧͈̜̹͚̰͈̱͉̪̝̦͙͚͂̊̿̋̽̃̾͒̆̎̾̀́͐͐͋͝ o ̷̛̮̑͛̇͑̆̓̿͊̑̓̅̆̈́́̓̕̕͝͠͠ i ̶͕̙̣̲͖͍͓̰͍͇͈̩͙̳̆͛͊͋͛͘ ň̴͝ ̢̡̧͕͇̮̞̼̠̮̦̖͗̀́͆́̃̆͋̆̈̚͝ͅ g ̷̛̞͓̥̼̜̩̻̫̩̖̜̟̺̓͛̍̄̇̊ͅ ̶̧̡̧̼̖̜̹͉̞̦͎̗͉̥̦̃̑̊͌̿̔̉͐̇͜͜ c ̷̗̩̝̱̼͍̮̯̥̫̿͑̑̄̔̏̌̌̽͊̎̒̏͋̀̑̅͆̈́̽́̇̚͝ r̴ ̢̡̡̺̖͈̻̦̻͉͍̫̲̪̯̘̝̻̙̣̺̗̈́̅̀͋͐͗̀͜͝ͅ a z ŷ̴ ̮͋ ̶̧̪̞͓͔̖̲͈̗̈͂̉͑͒̎́̇͋̆͐̆̽́̓̉͂̕͜͜͝͝ w̴ ̨̘̫̰͎̥̰̻͖̲̭̺͚̺̘̬̒͋̐̿̀̕͜͝ i ̶̡̭̯̜̘̀̽̏̓̍͂̉͌̓̉̋́̊͛̕͝͠ t ̶̛͖̩̟̓̾̑̐̒̇̓͌̉̐̐͗̀ h ̷͖̠̔͂́̈́͊̓̀̓̎̏͛́̓̃̚͘͠ o ̷̡̳̺̩̞͙̠̫̻̦͍̦̳̼̞̓̂̑̃͒́́͒̓̃̔͐̈̍͑̈́̈̚͝ u ̵̧̢̭̲̰̮̜͈̰̫͇̗̝̬͖̗̖̌̔̇̈́̆̃̐̂̿̅̀̍̈́͒̑̕̚̚͜ t ̷̨̹̰̠̙̱̮̮͗̄͒̑̅͐̎̓̓̚͝͠ y ̷͕͖̭̖̞͍̭̪̥̂̂̋̓̔̆̄̍̃̋̂̍̃̐̉̏̋̕̕ o ̶̢̺͖̞͙̩͔̝̂̔͆ u ̶̛͖̫̻̺̬̘͔͉̤̭̲̭̫̖͇̞̲̼͚̼́̍͒̎͝ . ̷̨̧̺͔̹̳͈͖̙͙̪͔͕́̄̀̍̆̒̾̈́̉̒͘͠ͅ H ̶̡͉̯̭̼̹̏̿͒̈́͌̀͋̌̿̓̐̅̃̃̈̆͂̒̚ i ̶̧̙̹̦͇͍͎̰̓̈̅͌̍̈́̋̄͛̈̀̂̏̚ s ̵̡̧̦̼̳̩̪͉͕̯͚̖͉̄͆͐̎̽͗̾̇̉͌̈́́͌̕ͅ a ̶̢͖̳̦́̋͜ t ̶̛̘̣̲̹̤͗̓̌͋̑̑̓̄̈́̀̋͋̃̐͊̄́̚͘̕͘͝͠ͅ t̴ ̝̍̓̓̃ a ̷̨̨̪̞͙̻̮̩̳̯̺̫͓͎͖̳̳͚͐͛̅͋̓̾̿̒́͆̉̍̉̓̊̕͘ c ḧ̴͝ ͈͈̼̰̻͙̠̗̳̐̓̿̓͛̌̏̎͋̈́̓̂͘͜͝ m e ̷̻͈͓̟͋̋̈́̍̋̂̑̿̚͝ n t ̶̢̡̢͓͎̭̯̹̫̻͔̥͇͉͓̤̼͚̟̞̔̓͒̍͐̊͊̽̊̉͂͌̽̑̎̚͜͝͝ ̵̧̲͚͖͈̝͎̼͙̼̓̈́͘ t̴ ̢̢̱͉͓͌̉͑͑̈̾̅̾̈́̎͜ o ̵̱̻͈̪͙̱͕͔͕̞̣̟̙̹͎͛͂̾ y o u ̶̛͓̰͍̖̭͓̝̦̠̠̼̬̪͙̠̜̼̜̝̇͒̓͆ ̵̧̡̡̛̬͔͙̪̫͈͉̠͇̹̮͎͎͚̖̊̈́͋͑͐̌̀͊̀͐̓̎́̈́̈́̂̽̌̚͜͝͝ i s ̷̨̛̣͈͍͎͓͉̺͔̣̺͓͔̱͖͖̹̲̰̆͛̾̎́̀͑̎͐̒̆͂̉̚͝ͅ u ̵̢̛̖̗̘͙̞̞̟̣̫͉́͗͛̒̿͊̇͆̽̆͗̍͋̌̈́͌̀͋ n ̷̢̨̢̛͍̤͓̩͎̜͚̩͕̈́̄͑̑̾̊̽̎̌̓͌ h ̷̨̛̪̭̬̞̹͓̍̃͌̍͑̏̐̉̒̿̓̎̍͗̏͝ͅ e ̵̨̨̧̛̛̭̱͍͚͉͔̺̗̘̲̘̠̤̳͍̔̑̏͛̾͊̏̀̇̽̂̚̚͜͝ͅͅ a l ̶͎̘̭̲͎́̉̏̅ t h ̷̧͎̞̺͉̹̞͖͓̰͖͕̤͔̭̖̱͍̩̝̌̒̚̕ͅ y ̶̡͙̤͓͖̯̲̞̑̈́͗́́̈́̑͐̓̈́̿̉̏͗̑̌̓̌͝͝͝ . ̴ ̢̢̛̺͙̥̦̝̮̫̮̟̰̥̺̠͋͐̀̃̍̿̋̈́̂̋̀̂̔́͋̍̕̚ H̴ ̨̲͎̺̮̜͈̬͍̘̲̔̐͛̐̿̅̐̔̽́͑̃̓́̏̕̚͝͠͝ e ̶̡̣̩͇̻͔̠̜̏̃̑̋̊̉̌̍̇͊ ’ ̷̨̡̡̢̛̩̰̹̤̭̘̙̥̭̩͇̳͍͔̃͐̉̑̂͛͋̀͠ l ̷̨̛̛̛̛̮̰̯̙̲͇͎̤͈̪̥̠̭̝̗̭̰͚̥̝̈͛͗͌̽̈́̐̋͗͒̈͂͑̚̚͜͝ l ̶̲̯̪̾͐̅͛̓͒̋̃͑́̃̒̽̃̉̈́͘̚͝ ̶̨̧͍̯̟̭͓̯̤̬̮̖̥̋̀̃̾͊̅̓̈́͐͒̃͗̐̽͆̋̄̾͒͊̚̕͝͝ b ̵̡͎͖̙̹̜͎̗̱̝̙͓͔̲̞̙̗̠̻͓̬̊̔́̓̀͌͌̐ e ̷̢̜̠͈̥̩̺̤̬̳̫̖̪́̉̑͌̈́͌͐͊̒̓͘ b ̶̧̲̜̯̲̲̮̫͕̗̹̦̥́͑̔́͜͜͜ e ̵͙̘̘̯͚͖̭̍ t ̵̡̡̢͎͕̺̭̟̜͙̩̰͉̟͔̟̒̍̒͆̊̃̋̋̀̌̐̂̅͆̌̚͜͠ͅ t ̶̢̙̜͍̥̰̪͕̥̪͖̗͐̓̏̒̅̓̑̑́̚͘͜͠͝ e ̶̡̡͕̘̳̞̹̼̰͚̹̪̺̲̔̈̈́̀͊͛͗ r ̵̨̫̦̲̯͎̗̭̹̞̭̦̗̼͕͙̩͔̩̋͐͋̆̈́̈́̓̂͋̋̿͒̑́̆̓͊̓̚͜͠͝ f̴ ̛͉̲̞̞͓͍͎̤̻͔͙̠̼̘̮̲͒̑̈́̋͗̎̃̑̈͂͊́̀̆̏͊̅̐͗͘͜͠͝͝ͅ o r ̶̡̨̪͚̟̭̯̠͚͍̝̲́̍͋̔̽̈́̕͜ y ̷̨̧̫̼̬̮̗͉̜͓̠̫̻̤͖̘̟̃̃̄̓̎̎͐̐̊̈́̄̂̉̕͝͝ͅ o̴̚ ̡̪̱̞̱̞̰͙̫͎̪͕̭̗̯̻̲̩̫̺̮͖͆͘ u ̶̨̡̠͔̞͓̙͑ ̷̡̡̨̭͙͙͍̲͎̱͙͕̩̮̼̆̄̈́͑́̌͜͜ w ̵̜̌̎̓̒̍͋̇̀͛̔͝ h̴ ̡̨̨̬͍̭̮̣̰͖̙͇̝̳̲̤͇̓̿́͂̊́̋̈́̏̌̄̔̎̂͠ e ̶̧̨̡̹̝͙̹̬͎̞̭̲̦̰̪̪̝̙̺̈̂̍̏̿̄̎̈́̄̄̂͝͝ͅ n̴ ̳͔̠̰̳͔̔́͜ ̷̢̨̡͍̞̘͎̜̙͖͈̙̝̜͍̇̽̏̇̈́̔̋̈́̽̍̀͘̚̕͠͝ y ̷̧̢̱̺̳̰̰̫̓͌ o u ̶̘̝̙̜̫̫̟̑̌͜͜ ’ ̵̢͚̪̲͚̯̠̖̞̣̯͋͆̋͑̃͗̆̏͊̽̆͘ r e ̷̢̧̰͉͓̭̰̹̤̱͖͇̪͉̻̲͙͚̺̞̖̖͎̈́̾ ̶̧̜̘͚͕͎̫̪͈̟͉͇̫̯̠̘̻̥͚̰͎̗̒̎́̀͒̌͌̏̌̄̃̆̚͘͝ͅ b ̷̡̪͋̿̋͋͒͊̈́̒̈́͂͒͗̅̈̈́́͛͆̿͠ a ̶̧̢̛̣̩͈̲͉̞̬̳̰̯̞̖̄̃̀͌͊͂͐̇́̊̎̈́̊̇́̃͂̓͘͜ c ̵̡̮͎͚̹̥̖̪̗̙̲̒̂͐͒͑͌̈́̽͋͌̈́͛̽͊̌͝͝ k ̵̟͙̺͕͓̤͍͍̙̈́̒̇͐́͗̾́́̿ . ̶̡͕͍̟̞͚̻͔̬̪̮̘̮͓̳̤̭͖̻̲̼͑́̑͜͠ ̷̢̨̧̡̡̧͉͙̫̪̟̼͎̤̙͉̙̤̮̳͓̱̺͈̽̿͌ I ̵̨̢̛̫͔̠͔̪͔͇͉̗̻̩̙̬͙̙͖͙͇̺̦̲̒̀̓̒̿̇̏̕̚ͅ p̴̀ ̢̭͎̳ r ̵̢̝̥̙͇͙̝̬͙͓̝̘̮͈̩̲͚̣͎̩̣̬̌͐̅̎̆̑̉̓͊̔̒̓̊̌̆̅͒̓͘͜͝͠ o ̶̢̛̖̮̫̥̞͇̭͐̋̾̑͛̎͊͂̑̐̀̊̈̒̽̀͂̕̕͝ m ̷̨͉̬̍͑̈́̓̀̕͝͠ i s ̷̡̺̱̣̘̈̀̆̆̎̿͝ e . ̶̨̟͉̼̙͂́́̓̌̕ ̴̑ ̛͚̺̫͋̓͐̌̓͆̍̏́̍͒͑͐͋̇̐͑̚͠͠͝ - ̵̧̤̺̯̫̍̈̅̐͂̈́̈̒͐̌̒̉̓̄̎̾͆͜͠ C h l ̷̡̛̜̯͆͛̽͗́̉̿̌̋̌̓̔̓͑̉͝͝ o̴͝ ̧̡̨̼̥̱̩̈̈́͑̊̈̇̐́̀͂̀̈͐̎͘͠ e

 

 

—-

 

 

 

—-

 

 

̷̢̤͍̬̲͓͕͔͖͙̖̬̳͉͈̃̆̀̀̀͆͒̊̾̏̈̄̂͒͝ P ̶̪̳͚͔̉͆̽̍͊̒͛̔͂͂̈͐͋̔̊͛̍͂̾͋̽̕ l̴ ̡̢̡͉̖͖͇̞͔̖̘̼͐́̿͋͂͂̑̓͘̚ e a ̶̢̡̢̧̧͍͚̪̰̰̖̫͇̺̤̠̭̬̦͙̺̩̫̮̹̭̳̫̪̩̌̓̒͊̂͊́̿̌̆̓̌̓̽̏̓̀̔̽̀̈́͒̍̕͝͠ s ̶̨̥͈̱̝̙̇̾̌͐̕ͅ e ̷̡̫̺̮͓̯̟̞̰̲̖̙̙̗͓̜̠͕͔̤̠̦̯͇̩͍͎̔̑̽͗̈́͑̏̉̌̇͒̏̽̑̔̐̓̈́́̏̑̃̿̚͠ͅͅͅ c̴ ̡̛̛̩̫̝̭̮͚̺̟̤̜͙̝̝͙̗̝̙̲͉̬̼̎̓́̒͂̊͑̀̒͊̓̽͛̏̃̎̕ͅ o̴ ̧̛̛̮̯͉̱͈̟̩͇̺͈̬̹̙͂̈̀͑̄͛ m e ̵̩͚͉̪̘̹̻̼̯͙͙̼̓͌̋̉͛͒̔̄̐͘ͅͅͅ ̷̛̳̪̼͙͖̠̱͓̥̤̦̮̥̻͙́̈́̄̎͑͆̏̀̎͐̍́̉̉̎̓̿͛̔͊͋̃̌͛̌͋̚̕͜͝ b ̷̨̟̰̻̑̒͛̾̾̈́͐̓̎̓̔͊́͊͒͂̑͐͊̒̑͐̕͜ a̴ ̰̖̙͍̺̠̳̘̬̩͓̫̜͇͈̖̭̹͔͛̋͊̀͒̄͑͊́̽̄̀́͌̓̎̿́̈́̉ c ̶͉̖̗̠̼̦̱͔̼̳̭̫͛̈́̋́͋̔̽͌̔͐̏́̍͗̿͌̌̅̕͘͘͠ͅ k ̶̛̟̪̲̼̤̝͎̲͈͇͉͎̣̪̣̖͓͎͈̣̗̪̱̫͙̪͈̳̩̤͐͗͆̐̍͆̂̀ ̶̡̨̭͖̝̫̭̰̪̼̫̼̦̣̬̰͖͖̥͇̗̞̖̦̣̌͊̉ M a ̶̗͔̗͎͇̲̬͚̣̠̠̰̗͂̽̓͑͆͗̍̋̕͝ͅ r ̵̛̝̣͇̼͇͕͉͉̞̺̠̯̲̟̍̓̓̂̓̊̋̈́͐̾͛̂͊̇͐́͆̎̅͋ i ̵̡̢̲͓͍̖̥̩̤̙͖̳͓̘̮̜̣̪͎̳̱̟̋̈́̏̎͑̔̾͆̐͒͋͋͂̈́̐̏̒̕̚͝͝ͅ n e ̵̡̛̺̣̰͍̮͇̼͈͇̞͍̣̗̠̭̽͂͂̀̀͑̏́̃̊͆̌̉̂͋͆̒͌̇̍̿̕̕͝ t ̷̢̼͈̹̘̣͕͙̜̩̼̲̱͚̭̥̫̼͈̜̥͙͍̠̮̩̣͕̹̌̈́̅̍̆̿́̇̆̾̒̎͆̔̀̕͘͜͠͝ͅͅ t ̷̨̨̢̛͎͚͈̣̟͚̫̬̪̺̙̖̝̘̥̲̳̭̙͌̔̏̀̆͗͑͐̃̐̽̎͑̈́̇́͘͜ e . ̵̢̛̳͇͍̯̰̗͈͎͕͎͎̝͒̄̄̃́͛́̊̉͌̌͊̏̈́͗͂͗͑̏̆̆͋̕͜͠͝ ̵̧̬̣̫̞͔͔̤̟͇̣͖̜̤̜̫̍͊̉̍̃̂̈́̎͊͗͋̈́̀̉̍̏̏͗̑̂̆̀͝ Y ̵̛̯̺̱̺͍̙̜̙̺̱͍̻̩͓͙͇̞͉̘̥̓̌͗̍̊͒̉̑̃̒̃̉̍͊̆̒̉̌́͆̐̍͂͝ o ̷̡̧͖̭̙̞͓̰̥͖̞̫̪͚̯͙̪̯̠͚̻̟̭̹̠̹̠̽̾͂͛͗͂̚̕̚ͅ u ’ ̵̧̻̼̹̥̟̫̀̊̂̈́͑̈́̋́̊͋̀͜͜ r e ̶̢̧͖̜͇̣̲̟̦̩̘͚͈̭͇͈̱̘̝̋̾͋̆̄͋̅͒̑̓͒̉̇͊̉̐́̒̀̒̓͌̊̐͑͝͝͠͝ ̵̡̼̭̪͓̹̤̣̮͇̮͙̤̞̮̖̗̻͈̲̣̲̥̂̐̀̾̈́̄̆́̿̈́͆͊̏̈́͜ͅ m ̶̧̢̲̝̫̠̜̠͓̬̞̪͈̫̤̭͕̜̙̮̱͕̫͚͉̼̒̅͒̈́̅̉͒̽̅͊̎̇͌̀̽͘̚͜͝͠ y ̷̧̫͓͖̩̹͕̖͛̎͘̕ ̷̢̳̹̲͓̼̖̩͕̪͉͕͙͗̀̄̓͊͗͜͠͝͝ b ̵̢̡͓̬̱̣̝̟̟̝̥̭̈́͂͜ͅ e ̶͉̺͙̱̾́̇̂̿̒͋̈́͐͂̾̈́̀̓̂̋͛͘̕͝͠͝ s ̵̛̤̠̂͐̈́̃͆͊̇̕͝ t ̷͓͉̱͍͖͚̍̇̋̍̈̄͊̽͊͂́̾̔̚͠͝͠ ̵̢͎̳̬̣̘̺̠͕̳̱͕͉͍͍͌̓͂̓ f ̶̢͉̝͖̥̳̹͚̭͖͖̦̱̪͎̘͖͎̿͒̿̍͛̆̎̈́̽̕͜͝ͅ r ̷̠͇̟̝̗͉̩̝̤̱̥̻̩̝̽́͌̈́̑̾͝͝͝ i e n̴̄ ̧̖̜̬̼̺̣͉̙̳̈́͂̈́͒͠ d ̵̢̢̡̳̝̫̗͕͈͈̣͙͔̪̖̪͚̌̑͛̏̃̎͐̄̈́̋̂̒̏̎͗̅̚ . ̶͍̙̲̳̦̙̋̅͋̂̽̉̔̀̿̊̅̈́́̄̿̄̀͒̍̂͂͑̂͗̕͠͠͝ I̴̚ ̡̞͇̳̹͖̤̤̣͎͇̤͇͎̳͉͔̞͉̼̟̺̤̓̀̎͒͂̂̈́̚͜ ̶̢̧̧̛͓̹͔̞̲͍͈̯̹͍̦̜̩̟̭͉͈̳̰̒́͑͒̓͑̌͋́͌͂̉͜͝ d ̷̖̜͓͔͍͖͚̪̘̹͔̫̺̜̣̪͍͉̞̝͉͉̰͕͕͇̣̭̃̀̊͆͋̈́́̃̋̉̉̐̔̏͋̉͂̒̋͂̀̚͠͠ͅ o̴ ̧̢̛̯̭̘̘͚͙̠̲̝̝̱͈͔̲̳̙͒͂̔́̽͆̈̌̌͆͊̌̑̈́̌̃̓̆̽̄̕͝͠͠͝͠ͅ n ̶̗̼̲͍̭̫̫̠̽́͐͂͗ͅ ’ ̷̲̥̅̄̔̀̂̀̾̀̑̾̀̆̍̇̅̀̃͛̉͘̕͜͝͝ t̴͝ ̣̱̳͇͓͎͓̼̱̈́̍̍̿͗͂̓̅̔͑̐́̏͒̕̕͜͝ ̵̛̛̲̈́͂̓̈̏͗͂̀͗̍̇͂͗̓̋̌̔̽̉̂͛̽̚̕̚̚ c̴̏͝ ̧̠͚̜̩͖̦̩͚̮̻̤̰̟̘̼͇͑́͋̓̑͊̍̾͑̅̄̚͝ͅ a r̴ ̢̧̢̳̫̤̦͓̮̗̺̮͍̺̗̩̲͎͖͇̘̥͂̀̓̋͑͗̀́̔̈́͊̾̊͜͜͠ e ̶̥̱̱̟̽̉͛̈̐̄̅͑͐́̊̇̃̓̎̀́̓́̾̚̕͝ h ̵̧̡̨̗̣̣͔̘̻͍͔͙̱̭̳̲͉͉̜̣͙͙̗̋̈͑̎̋̈́́͗̐̀̓͑͑̽͒͐͝͝ o̴ ̡̫͎̥͈̲̥̤͉̥͎͈̥̳̥̪̓̀̈́͐̽̊̍̂̌́̉̽̆́̈̆̉̕̚͠͝ w ̶̪̝͈͕͖͎̹͕̯̥͔̗̦͉͉̪̟̥̎̌̇̇̍̽͜͜͠ ̷̧̢̧̢̧͚̳͉̯̺͚̪̭̜͔̪̺̰̰͖̺̞̦̲̻̖͓̣͖̰̈́̏ y ̷̧̡̙̱̮͚̘͕͓̘̟̼͔̙̖̳̯͙͌̇̄͐̓̅͂́͆̉͒̾̐̈́̋͊̔̌̈́̀͋̕͜͠͝ o ̵̧̗̯̦̰͕͔͖̫̈́̐͂̔̈̀͐̆̍̈́̏̿͋̃̀̉̉́̕̕̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͝ u r ̷̢̧̛̰͚̙͓̜͉͔͔͇̙̦̲͚̟̜͙̪͈̫̟̣͈̟̜͍̹̠̭̗̜̾̄̀̊̏̒̀͊̒̉͒̂͛̇̆̄̈́̀̊͘̚̕͠ h ̵̛̩̍̀̍̒̌͂͆̒͆̋̉̿̂̓͘͝͝ͅ e a d̴̃ ̡̡̡̲̗͎̣̳͓̩̜͕̭̫̬͗̀̊͊͑̋́̌͌̏͋̊̌̅͐̓̐͋̇͘͝ ̶̘̞͔̹͉̭͊̈̽̑̒̈́̐̿̆ p ̷̫̫̰̥̤̗̮͙͇̂͂̿̀̈́́̾̓̑́̔̓́͘͠ͅ o r ̶̧̧̛͕͇̣̥̼̹̦̝͚͍̭̭͇̜̙̯̭̼̥͚͍̖̭̫̟̄̈̓̇̿̌̊͐͛̽̀̀̀͑͐̾̀̚̕̚͘͝͠͠ t ̷̨̡̡̛̛͕͓̦̥͍̻͇̪̻͉̱͐̅͒̎̌́͛̿̃̉̌͐̑̉̈́̎͂́͛́̍̾́̒̚͠ r ̵̢̡̢̠͎͈̝̺͖͎̠͚̩̺͖͚̝̫̝̠͇̤̲̃̎̒͑͑͒̍͋̚ a y s̴̄ ̨̧̛̭͖̱̣͔̖̙͓͇̳͎̞̹͕̤̣̙̳̹͇̭̞̲͖̦̻̟̞̟͆̍̈̈͂̋͐̽́́͊͜͝ ̵̡̨̢͇͓̦̱͙͔͍͕̱̞̫̝͚̈̀̔̈́̍̾̈͌̃͋̃͂̃̌͒̃́̌͐͂̌̓͊̉͐̽͗̕͘͜͝͝ m̴ ̧̧̹̭̺̯̼̟̙̳͇̼̩͕̞̿̏̐̿́͊͌͒́͗̽͒͗͌̓̅̍̓̎̚̕͘͝ e ̵̡̡̖̻̰̯͔̞͉̬͚̟̙̙͓͖̘̙̃͗̾͊̈́̀̕̚͜ , i ̵̡̡̧̨̨͈̝̰̻̗̯̼̩̞͕̘͈͎̩̻̙͔̩̙̖̠̅̅̿̑̑̇̄͗̌̿͑̈̚̚͘͜͝͠ͅͅ t ’ s ̴́ ̨̡̼̯̙̟͙̺̖͚̰̤̮̀́͜͠ n ̶̼͔̘̽̔͗̅̈́̉̿̀̆̅̓̇̈́̒̿͐̍̈́͊͛͛̾̈́̓̒̏͒̋͝͝͠͝ͅ o t ̵̢̢̖̻͓̹̖̱̻̱̠̹̬͚̪̗̝̙̬͕̠͔͚̫̳̣̱͇͇͙̟̦̈́͛͆̍̽͆͂̚̚ ̵̨̛̣̯̼͉̼̳̦̾̉̂̿́̐̾̉̊͆̍͐͑̓͑͒̉̈̎́̿̓̿͐̽͊̃͘̚͝ͅ y ̵̨̺̠͖͓͖̬̝̞̺͓͙͍̘̹̫̻͍̣͎̹̜̲̎͒͌̋͌̔͗̊͌͋͒̓͌̇̓͊̓͗̔̂̄͛̀̓͘ o̴̽ ̢̗̝ u ̵̰̞̹̟̘͈̼͇͎̦̰͇̗̞̞̀̈́́ ȑ̴ ͎̖̰̩̺͕̠̥̬̯͎̫̝̯͈̯̌̓͆͐̓̓͒̒̍̐̍̌̄̈́̕͠͠ ̶̨̢̨̨̨̜̦̙̯̪̖̲̫̗̗̯̘̯̭̱͇̰̒̀̉͂̈́̃̋̍͗̿̏ f ̷̫̗̲̲̭͍̟͒̋̎͑̉̃̌́̐́͌́̍̈́́̀͗̄̃̏̅̂̔͝͝͠ a ̷̧̡̥̱̙̥̜̥̰̺̖͍̳̫̫̥͍͉̖͊̅͑̍̈ u ̷͇̈͊̀͊̓̃̍̃̿́̓̑̈̐͘͝͝ l̴ ̧̢̛̮̺̩͔͍̮͕̲̱̰̺̪̳͙̫̙͍̼̤̳̯̖̜͛̏̀̏͗͑̋̾͑̇̎͛͆̒͒̉̓̄͑͐̈́̓͘̕̕̚͜͜͠͠ͅ t̴ ̢̢̯̬͓̪͖͔̘̰̬̱̐͋̒̓̅̔̄̂̆͛̑̒̾̔͜͝͝ .̴ ̢̡̡̠̬͈̳͎̗͈̫̳͔̙͚̜̻͍͖̯̲̮̻̰̲͈̭̼̳͙̓̈́̋̀̋͑̄̊̀̍́̈͒̀͛̍͆̐̎͘ͅͅ ̵̨̰̞̠̭̦͔̳͍̞̮̦͍̪̝͙̯̫̲̜̣̯̀̏̀̓̒̈́̄̍̅͗̿̄͊̎̊̊̕͜ͅͅ Y o ̷̨̧̢̢̧̜̯̮͚̺̼͕̙̠̹͙̠͚̳͎͍̲̞̱͖̇̆̐̇̚͘͜ͅ u ̷̧̼̬̜̱̀ ’ ̵̧͙͈͓͕̞̫̲̪̝͍̱̯͈̞̳̯͔̪̙͆̓͊͛̑̎̐̾̄̈͌̊̐̃͂͌̏̓̊̚͘͘̚͝ͅ r ̷̨̛͙͍̩͍̖͎̣͔͈̼̥͇̗̀̃͆̈́̾͊̑̆̾͒͒͋͘ͅ e ̶̨̢̛̙̞͍̬͔͖̺̗̠̤͚̬̱̖̩̜̹̃̓̀̋̔͊͑̋̉̎̂͛̋͒̉̉̀̂͆͗̀͊͋͒͌̚̚͜͠ͅ ̴ ̧̡̛̯̮͈̱̥͍̝͚̰̓̊͆͂͗̏̽̀͛̃̃̽̈́̀̑̐̽͑̽͑̈́̔̆̈́͜͜ͅ j̴ ̟͈͈̣̮̖̺̲̓̌͛̾̾̒͛̈̈́̽̈́̿̈́̍͌̍̓̒̏̀͌͂͌̔̓͘̕͘͝ͅ u ̵̨̼̤͈͙͉̤͍͇͉̺̣̞͖̘͍͌́ͅͅ s ̷̧̻͓͕͔̲̰̺͕̫͕̭̙̗̰̫͔̣̜̲̥̥̥͍̪̀̽͛͜͠ͅ t ̶͚̄̽́̎̿͆̿̈́̃̐̓̋̽͐͂ ̵̨̛͍̬̮͍̰̍͆́͆͋́̔̾̋͗̽̐͂̄̀̿͛̂̈́́̏̿͘͘͝͝͠͝͝ d ̷̢̻̦̻̭̮͗̾͛͊͗͊̉͒͒̇́̉͛͑̃͋͑̀͘̚͝ e e ̶̨̨̨̛̜̜̮̹̺̝̬̙̣͚͕̲͚̮̮͈͎̠͉͉̪̲̟̾̎̽͗̐̿̓̃͛͌͆͆̊̂͛̋̎͐̃̓̈́̀͊͂̀͘̕͝ p ̶̧̛͙͔͍͖̰̩̦̲̉̈͊̅͛̇̒̿͐̐͒͆͌͌͊̽̀̚ l ̶̡̳͖̺̳̰̰̞̦̼͕͗̏ y ̶̛̛͓͇͍͚̝̱͕͓͍͙̘͍̲̳̜͎́̄̅̅̐̓̑̓̏͑̄͘͘͜ͅ s̴ ̨̨̡̠̻͓͇̦͚̤̟̝̫̪͓͊͊̿̓̅̅ i ̵̛̗̰̘͗͗̈͌̏̇̕͠ c k ̷̨̧̣̯̰̞̬̳̠̤̝̙̳͇̗̼͚͓͓̘̤̲͖͍̙̖̩̰͆̃͐͑͊̃̈͐͆͗͆͝ͅͅ . ̵̛̲̙̩̋͆͒͂̄̏̀̅͂̊͒́̐̐̍̒̈́̆͗͛̆̾͌͘͠ C ̶͖̱̙̖͉̳̗͖̻̰̱̪͙͊̇́̎̉̈́̉̉͂̓̐͌̕̚̚͝ a ̷̰̥͇͓͖̗̩̒͐̈́́̅͑͂̂̿͆̾̑̐̆͊̄̾̓̚̚ n ̷̧̛̲̞̠̟̥̾͋̎̾̅̂̀̂̅̈́̓̅̽̾͊̕͝ w e ̷̡̡̻͉̠̖͓̝̰̰̝̫͈̱̖̗̱̪̻͈̟̦̳͙̥̤͂̀̽͋͘ͅ ̵̲̀͑̓͒͆͘̚ b ̶̨̩̲͔̩̤̪̣̰͇̙̣̺͔̪͉͓̹̯̦̮̌̿̽̂̆̈́͗̈̓͑͌͌͆̂̈́̚ e ̷̢̨̥͎̬̖̩̲̫̠͙̠̥̼̞̖̺̥̰̮̟̻̺̩̱͚̭͈̫̰̲̀̆̄̈́̉̀́̂͊͌͛͌̀͌̇̃͗̿̌͆̏̓͂͑͘̚͘͜͝͠ ̷̧̡̹̬̩͓͕͇͈̟͓̺͉͚̮̙̫̗͎̺̻͉̟̫̱̯̙̈́̂̉͒̃͊̈̒̿̉͌̈́̒̈́͛̊̈́͒́̒̽̌̕̚͠ͅͅͅ b̴ ̧̖̠̰̜͖̞̦̥̱͓̬̝̣̳̬̤̱͐͋̓̎́̐̇̽̂̾̍̾̈́̊̓̎̀͛͊̈̄͘͝͝ e ̵̨̨̛̛̻͚̺̝̫̬̜̰͎͎̻̫͍̦̼͉̬̗̙̩̰̼̝͈̲̝̰̑̂͆́̋̒͑̔͐͊̏̔͗̏͌͐̾̕̕̚͝ s̴ ̹̰̞̞̦̖̭͇͈̟͚̦͙̲̝̤̰̙̠̤̹̱̖͓̝̓͆͋̓̓͑̆͌̄̀̀̿͆̍̔̃̂̈́͋͊͝ͅ t ̶̨̧̨̢͎͚̜͔̙͉͈̳̠͖̬̘͖͇͙͓͍̱̪̱̬̩̿̄͛ͅ ̵̛̳̩̘̩͕̭̟̙͆̀͐̋̌̆̍̀̋̐̓͊̈́͐̇͋͌̔̓̀͆̂͘͘̚͘͝ f ̵̨̢͈͎̫̮͓̮̙͙̠͋̇͠͠ͅ r i ̵̢̹̱̝̭̙̦͇̠̼͖̲̫̱̬̭̣̯̪̲̞̞̰̫̗͕̤̬̘͂̽̆̎̂̾̄̋̓̓̍̌̃̀̕̚̕̚͝ e ̷̛̬͙̘̙̮̥͙͓̈́̂̈̃́́̒͗͝͝ n ̶̨̨̛̟̼͙͚͇͚͍̩̘̞̮̏͗̈̑̿̎̀͛̋͊̅̃͋͋̕͘͠͝ͅͅ d ̶̡̞͇͎̭̜̘͍̦̣͕͈͔̦͖͆̃̍̈̓̓͊͊̀̀͜ͅ s̴ ̢̨̡̭̲̤̩̲̠͙͕͈̯̲̰͈̥̥̠̹̥̜̪̙̿̉̽̾́͆͜͝ ̷̨̗͉̘͚͚̺̯͔̇͗͐̊̔͆͋̌̌̿̅̎͗́́͋̆̔͐̒̓̒̅̍͝ a ̶̧̛̣͓̼͓͇̀̒͗͗͗̆̍̀̈́͑̀̎̃̎̎̃̕̚͠ͅͅ g̴ ̛͚͙͈̩̲͙͖̦̰̠̦͚̫͌̏́̽̊̈́̉̒̕̚͜ a ï̴͝ ̨̧̛̬̳̲̘͎̫̻̰͓̻̦̩̩̭̔̂̄̄̋͛̃̋̽̿͆́̍͛̋̀̈̈́̂́̏͗̈́́͑̚̕͝ n̴̂ ͙̦͈̣̫͔̫͓̐̈́ ? ̷̡̱̜̅͐͌͊̌͆̉̇̀͑́̄̃̍̆͂̃͌͘͘͠

̶̨̦̹͙̝̜̖͍̘̙͎͑̓̂̒́̊̔͂̾͛̋͑̎͂̔̈́̚̚͝

̷̧̡̨̛̥̯̬̭̳̪̩̼̥͇̅͌͊͆̉͋̓͌͌̾̈̿̂̍͐̐͜͠ - ̶̬͙͎͇̭̃̿̇͒ L̴̋ ̛̛̛̻̪͉̟͙̖̯͕͇̼̯̝̓̽̈̃̅͐̈́͐̀̾̔̿̀͐̽͗̆̐̽̔͗̀̎̚͜͝͝͝͝ i ̷̙̻͈̃̐͌͌̿́͝ l a̴ ̨̨̢̣̞̫̩͉̗̮̭͔̰̜̼̗̭͎̰̲͉̱̫͛́̋̑̍ ̷̧̟̥̫̭̝̝̟̫͕̀ R ̶͙̱͙͎̻̯͉̮̳͇̍͝ͅ o̴ ̪̤͉͐̇̇̅͊͒̿ s ̶̧͍͔̞̝͚́̽̓́̔͆̔̀̆̾̋͐ s ̶̛͍̬̞̝̳͖̙̻̟̠̲̞̙̤̒̓̅̂̐̋̍͗́̂̓͒̎̿̊͆͊̋͛͋̔̓̏͠͝ i ̷̥̫̞͌̄͐͌̈́̉̇̈́̔̑̂̑̈́͆́̀̃̔̕͝͝

 

 

 

—-

 

 

 

—-

 

 

D ̷̢̧̨̤͇̥̻̘͍̺̝͉̞̟̟͓͈̘̝̦̻̞͈̪̜̲͚̝̲̜̯̗̩̦̩̰̜̃̔̾̈̓̍̈̓͂̔͛̀̏͛͑̑̉̾̈́͘͜͝ͅͅ e a ̵̳̳̣̫̘͙͚̒͒̽̈́̔͛̈́̆̓͑̓̿̃̐̓̅̽̀͌̉̇̈́̔̑̕̕͝͝ͅͅ r ̵̨̘̼̕ ̵̡̡̛͇͇̙̱̹̣̜̂̏̄̍̽̅͗́̅̑̇͋̊̌̅̑͑̃̐̾̈́̎̓̄̿̿̀̊̏̓͗̕̚̚̚ M ̶̢̧̡̧̛̤̙̭̜̤͍̦̟͙̟̺̠̞͔̲̜̜̗̥̤̦̱̫̮̩͎̦͎̯̭̹̬̤͌̐͒̏͗͆͊̾̀͐͂̋̋͂͊̒̀̀̊̄͐̐̏͋͆̈́́͗͒̂̌͊̆͘͘͜͜͝ a ̶̮̱̤̺̬̱̬͍̋͊̉̔͐̔͐͑̇̔̆̔̈̆̎̎̄̋͗̆̈́͆͋̈̓̄͛̉͐̅̈́̽̉͂́͗̐̈́̉̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅ r ̷̧͚͕͔̥̺͉͇͕͙͖̝̘̐̓͌̄̃́̐̀͌̅̉̓̕͘͜ i ̷͕̱̌͐̉̍̆̄́̍̎̄̓̾̂͋̅͛̅̈̈́̌̈́̓̔͛̐̚͜ n̴̉̂ ̧̻̪̺̺̪̘͕̣̳̮̞̰͍̗͈̩͕͍̞͂̃̅̊͛̋͆̿̓͊̀̀̌̈́̓̔̎͆̊͌͂̓̇̚͘̕͝͝͝͝ e ̵̧̡̨̢̛͍̮͔͉͍͓̳͕̖̟͈̺͈͈̟͖̝̻̯̤̫̜̩̘̙́̌̑̒̍͗͋͑̀̐̆̐͆̂̋͆́̈́̐͂̀͆͛̈͒̿͂͒͘̕͠͝ t̴ ̛̩͍̩̻͚͈̦̘̫̎̂͋͛̈́̊͒̾̕ t ̵̢̢̛̛̳̞̦͍̙̠̻̣̦̳̰̟͙̯̝̖̞̹̩͂͋͌̓̅́̿͊̃̿̑̎͒̀͑̈̊̈̐̈́̂́̄͛͋̕͜͜͝͝͠͝ e D ̶̘͔̫̲͕͔̤͕̣̝̜͍̣̠̰͔̬̤͈̥̯̣̫͉̬͇̣͔̘̽̀̈̔̀̑͒̄͂͛̌̓͛͗̍̇̀̆̒̎͆̋̆͛̏̉̃̅̀͐͌̈́͘͝͝ͅ u̴ ̨̛͙͎̜̮̦̟͚͎̅̂̌̇͛̈́̀͂̆̌̇̃́̀̀̀́̚͘͠͝͝ p ̵̡͚͚̥̥̪̼̍̀̊̅͐͘͠͝͠ a ̶͈̭̲͍̎͌͐̅̍̏͑̂̏̋̌̽̅̈̈́̿́̎͂̔̐́̑̕̕͘̚͝ i̴͝ ̨̢̲̫̟̹̱̝̙̳͉̞̹̗͍̪͖̘̍͊̄̉̏̎́̏̈́̓̃̅̿̀̚̚͜͝ n ̵̨̨̨̛̲̲̱͇̦̯͈̗̫̝̗̻̭̳̠͎̘͖̪̬̤̩͙̱̎̀́ͅ - ̶̡̧̧̨̛̯̦̙̩͔̦͍̟̣̖̣̺̦̣͎͕̜̺̤͉͙̯̠͖̱͎̂͛̄͋̀͐̄̉̾̈̈͐͋͐̃̉̈́͂̈́̑̈́̉͑̈͆͂̈̾̈́̀̄́̂́̂̚̕͝͝͠͠ C ̵̰͉͍̯͎̱̯͙͖̩̺͇̺͙̰̦̪͕͑̃̾̀͒̿́̓͗̽͋́́͆̅͛͐̂͑̋̀̚̕͜͝͝ h e n ̷̧̢̢͉̲͙̪͎̪͚͖͙̜͚͖͔͎͔̟̺̗̩̗̼̮̯͈͙͍̃̅̉̈́̿̈̀̈̅͂̆͑̃͗̀̍͑̍̽̉̐̓̊̎͂̀̒̿̽̃̑̌͆̒̚̚͝ͅͅ g ̵̢̤̼̠̞̥͎͔̻̣͍͖̫̼͔̘̠̜̯̘̲̝̰̩͍͓͓̫͓́͑̔̐̇̀̆̿͐͗̈́̈́̉̃͒̆͐̊́̀͋̓̽̎̈́̓̊̽̚͘͘͝͝͝ , ̵̧̯̫̠̻̹̟̺̣̯̬͍͉̩͇͉̘̙̫̖̣̥̣͚̦̹̭͇̦͓̩̖̲̙͓̖̳̹͛͛̄̀̊̈́̓́̀͋́͊̓́͊͌͐̓̊̈́͂͘͜͝͝ͅ

̶̡̛̣̠̠̮̹̬̳̯̪̬͉̻͔̘͕̻̳̥̙͑͋͌̏̈́̊̃́̄̑͂̍̐́̐́̈́́͌̽̌̂̈́̇͋͗̔͊̅̎͒̒̄́̓̔̕͘̕͝ͅ

̴ ̢̥͉̩͙̫͕͔͓̟̖͍̩̥̝̥̺̬͍̩͉͎̩̼̭̲̻̺̦͙̣̔́̈͒͂͌̐̇̃̓̊́̆̑̐͝ H ̶̧̛̼̱͇̰͇̠̻͈͖̺̩̐̋̈̀̌̃̿̓́̎͌̈́̏̐̍̊͗̈́͝͝͝ e ̵̢̡̬͔̳͕̰͇̳̹̟̘̰̯̻͖̹̩̞͕̥̬̲̏̽̋̋̈̕ͅ y ̷̢̛͎̤̺̰̟̟̙̺̎͋̐̀̒̈́̒̒̔̽̓̌́̎̊̇̆̎̅̿̀͊͊̑̓̒͆̎͌̆̾̑͐̈́̎̽̐͆̑̈̓̚͘͝͝ͅ , ̷̡̳̰̭̦̤͇̼̱̣̳̤͖͓̜̭̲̪̹̻̥̹̮̹͍͎̲̈́̔̃͂̑͗͛̍̄̔͝ͅ ̷̨̢̼̰̟͖̣͔̤̭̹͕̤̖͓̪͖̳͕̻͓̟͍͓̱̥̰̱̜̟͖̲̱̠̣͊̓̈́̊̎̈̇̃̂͛͐̂̌́̅̇́̽̾̾͂̾͋̐̿́̄̿͛͌́̀̒͌͘͜͝͠͝ͅ i ̶̨̢̡̡̡͔͇̟̦̬͉͙̮̟̜̜͕̟̱̲͉̼̟̜͇̣̦͖̲͖̗͚͍̟̭̞͔̟͇̭͊̋̽̊́̋̂͗͊̿͊͐̆͗́͜͜͜͝͝ͅ t̴ ̛̺̻̦̖̤̞̘̤̰̹̙́͆͊̿̉̅͌̒͆́́̒͗̃̃͝͠ ’ s ̷̡̡̡̧̞̗̟̯̭̟̙̺̫̳̱̙͚͎͇̹̭͎̹̫̬̩̥̩͖̳̥̗̣̥̯̹̪̹͗̓̃̅̋̚͜ ̵̡̧̡̛̛̖̹̘͈̼͇͇̫̯̤͈͈̟̺̳͓́͊̂̓͋̑̈́̊̆̐̒͆̒̍̈́̿̔̀̅̎͊͌̈́̕͜͝͝ J ̶̛̛̠̰̦̣̦̮̦̹͇̳͉̳̤̋̋́̇͑͒̓̅͛̓̉̐̉̾̉͌́̽̋̈́͛͌̽̓͆̅͆̂͋̇̉̒̑̽̚̚͘̕̕͝͝͝ͅ u ̶̨̢̡̡͉͓̻̰̮̯̦̫͓̗͙̜̬̗̱̳͉̭̻͇̟̯͕̲͙̱̫͉̇̐̇͛̂͠ l e ̶̡̡̧̨̧̖̯̥̳͈͉͎̱̥͓͖͉̼̼̼̭̦̪͙̻̳̆̀͗̾̽̿͂̇̉͋͐̄͋̆̍̚͝͝ͅ k ̷̛̛̤͉̮͕̬̜͑̿̔̅̔̈́̋̂̅͂̀̈́̾̂͋͐̉̄̐̊̔̋͊̽̽̇̇͋͂̅̆̿͋̇̿̔̀̓͋͊̚͘̕ a ̷̨̛̱̠͔͙͈͎̠̪͕͍̝̯͙̻͉͍̹̠͎̙̞̖͙̄͑͊̄̏̔̈́̈́́̈̇̾̎̿͆̎͛͛̾͊͊̌̾͑̓̚̕̚͠͠ͅͅ . ̷̛̪̜̱͂͗̿̂̊̍̎͊͊͋͗͗̏̆̓͌̍͂͂̈́̈̑̈́̀͒̈́̍̚͝͝ ̶̠̞̞͓̠̫̱̥̤̙͕͚̥͖͕̠̩̳̪̣̗̟͙̙̣̪͙̞͔͙̔͑̿̏͊̊͛̓͗̃̑̇͆͗̓̈́͊̈̌͒̂͑̓̏͗̚̚͘͠͝ͅͅ A u ̵̢̡͚̳̤̲͓̥̜̟͈͗̌̎͂̑̔̓͆̀̇̇̄̿̆̍̇͂̎͂̑̍͋͊̀̃̃͑̇́̑̿̔͐͐̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͝͠ͅ r o̴̽ ̢̧̧̛̦̻̹͎̻͔̮̮̱̖̭̖̭͙͚̬̳͚͚̞̣̱͓̤̟̟͚̝̻̻̩̮͎̟̙͔̯͍̼̅̄͋̏̉̊̆͋̊̏͆̽̀͛͋͌̿̏̍̾̇̆̅̒́̀̄̔̆̑̈́͘͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͠ͅ r ̷̧̛͔̬͇̹̺̪̯̏̋̾̂͛͂̒͐͒͑͛̇̈́̑̎͊̉̈́̊̍͐̆̄̄́́́̈́̉̓͘͘͠͠͝͠ ẻ̴ ̢͉̩͚̠̥̠͙̥̹͕̼̟̜͉͇̱̝̩̙̖̠̰̓̾̍̅͛͌̈́̋̀̅̀̆͊̃͛̄̾͑̐͛͒̚͘͘͠ͅ . ̵̨̧̨͙̭̱̜͓͓̲̬̤̲͇͍̲̭͔̙͇̲͚͍̥̼͔̈́̊̈́̓̔͑̃͐̀̋̈́̓̾̓̽̀͂̐͒͗́̑̎̇͗́̋͌͊̍̋̏̃͋̈̽͑͗̚͘͘͘͝ ̶̧͕̣̺̤͈̼͎͕̦̙͕͔̩̼̩̙͚͖͔͍̘̱̟̰̣̺̯̬̗̖̠̲̱̰̜̟̿̒̊̋̔͛͂͊̓̑̉̒̄͊̕͘͜͝ F ̶̡̻̮̃̃͂͆͒͒̿͑͌́̍̅̎͂͂̒͒͛̽͗͗̉̉̚̕̚̚͘̕͠͠ u c ̵̢̛̳̭̫̙͍̎́̾̅̉̐̈́͗̎͆́̇̈͛͘̕͘̕ k ̷̡̛̖̦̰̙̫̤͈͕̮̜̜̱̹͍̹͙̮̟̹͎̤͍͎͚̳͇̣̹̎̅̓̈́̿̀̑̌̾̑̊̽̑̌͐́̊̅̽̓̇͜͜͜͝ͅ i ̶̧̗̱͔͇̬͎̖̗͈͚̭̠͚̲̮̦̮̥͔͇̺̣̱͔̐̾̀̈́̌̓̓͂̚͜ n g ̵̧̡̯̮͎̘̹͍̞̥̳̯͚̠̣͕̘̠̙̯͓͖̠̖̼̙̭̫͎̪̂̏̃̉́͗̐͂͒́̈́̚͜͜͜͠͝ ̴ ̢̡̰͓̲̰̟͓̭͎̝̠͓̹̾̆͛͗̐ A ̷̡̩͚̟̖̜͈̹̰̪̃̊̃̏̇̂͌́̾̉̄̿̈́͆͆͑̋̆̽̈́̏̚̕̕͠ u r ̶̢̜͔̻̳̲̐̿̑͋̚ ỡ̴̄ ̨̧̨̢̛̜͕̲̟̤͙̥͍̞̰̠̿̑̅̂̀̌͊͌̎͒̊̊͛̈́͐̍̉̉͆̃̍̀͒̋̀̑͌̋͊̑̽̏̑̓͗̕͝͠ r̴ ̡̢̧̡̱̼͖̖͓̩̲͔̪̟̦̗̫̖͍͓͎͍̱̟̯̞̝̭̠̠̻͓̞̹̼͙̝͓̾̾̐͐̑̇̒̍̍͆͗̎̋͊̿̂͊̚̚͜ e . ̷̡̛̳̺̭̝̰͔̗̱̯̳̗̲̜͖̦̞͔̼̤̩̼̦͈̣͚͎̬͎̘̥͊͐̈̄͒̀̎̿̓͜͜͜͝͠͝ S ̶̛̛̘̳̜̣̯̠͉̦̹̺̊̈́͌̈̀̌̃̓̽̌̈́̐͌̈́̓̈́̑͆͆̉̄̌̿̍̐̈́̋̐̍̚̚͝͝͠ h e̴ ̡̧̧̝͈͕͇̦͓̻̣̠̰͚͆̄̉̉͂̾̀̂̀͐̕͠ ’ ̶̨̧̛̛̩̖̤̻̪̯̳̦͙̫͕̪͇̳̖͈̟̝͑̇͌̇̎̆̄̋̊͆͋̈́̈͂̄̀͒̈̓̓̀̈́̓̊̎̋͒͗̓̊̊̏́̆̋̑̽̓̾̎̏͘͘̚̕͝ͅ s ̷̢̢̨̧̨̢̢̧̛̘̺̟̙̳͙̠̰̙̭̻̣͍͉̲͉̲̲̻̣̞͇̮͓̪͔͇̪͍̱͇̹̼̙̘̘̓̈͆̾̋̔̀͊͛̎͒̏́̑̆̂̐͋͂̈͑̓̅͐̅͑̓́̌͑̓̅͊̈͌̈́͑̀̇̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͝ͅ ̴ ̡̛̯̫̥͎̹̗̙̱̼̤̼͎͇̖̥̺̠̗͈̫͖̜̯̣̥̮͔̔̄͒̄̅̀̇̄ͅ k ̵̡̡̢̛̝͓̠̲͖̯̫̖̺̙̘̘̭͕͇͚͚̻̫̘̠͉̥͖̫͂̋̆͌̈̈͆̈́͒̈́̓̓́͊̽͊̇͊̿̾̅̉́͐̉̏̎͛̉̐̅͆͘̚̕̕͝͝ n o w n̴̋̆̋ ̨̛̪̻̗̲̫̞̝̝̻̠͍̯̰̻̖͓̰͙͎̖͈̜͙̬̰̞̟͙̰̘̱̙̘͙́̆̌̇͑͆̈̔̅̽̎͛͂̈̚ͅ ̵̧̢̳̠̥̝͚̟̬͙̲̲̹̹̝̰̪̼̘̳̼̺̲͇̲̬̟̟̄̄̈́̿̒͝ t ̶̧̡̡̢̛͉̺͔͎̯̳͇̝̤̤̤̩̺̥͇̲̙̫͉͕̫̬̣̜̯̬̞̪̩̹̙̞̔͊͛͊̄͛͒͐̕͠͠ͅ h ̷̢͓͈̩̩̟̜̦̗̱͘ i ̷̡̨̡̧̨̙͙̳̫̭͉̜̩̯͈̣̳̯̯̗̣̥͓͙͕̰͍͎̳͙̰̖̔̀̿̎̑̈́̓̀̾̄̄̌́̈̄̏̋̆̓̐̒̈̿̓͝͝ s̴ ̨͕̝̱͇͕͕̣̜͖̖̖̳͖̲̰̾͑̓̉̔̈̋̇̔͋̃̉̀̚͠ͅͅ ̴̜̥̊̉ ͉ w ̷̡̢̢̨͇̯̗̮͉̙̹͓̦̬̭̜̬̗̬̟͕͔̰̗͍̫̻̩͈̰̻̟̝̃́̍̈́͒̾̍̄̇̋̊̊̒ͅ h o ̷̧̧̡̠͙̞̯̟̬͈̺̝̤͍̠̣͇̱̤̪̺͓̲̳̪̖̘̟̯͚̟͚̯̘͕͓̞̺̙͙̯̝̣͔̫̎̏̒͗̑͌̋̈́̽́̒͌͆̑͐̐͊̅̎̂̅̉͂̔̃́̃̈̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅ l e ̷̡̧̡̥͔͈̫̙̫̗̙̻̟̙͙͚̞̰̫̤͚̘̝̭̈͂͂̈̍̆͑̽̉̆́̽͆̋̉̿͂̉̆̓̌̊̓̃̊͌͑̏̓̍͆̈́̋̚̕̕͝ ̴ ̡̡̬̘͚̦̲̗͕͔̭̹̻͈̥̝͚̹͂͒͆̈̈́̀̍̐̎͋̈́̈́͊̌̊̾̇̀͝ͅ t ̵̧͈̳̼̝̬̲̮̜̖͛̍̈́̃̐̄́̋́́̀̈͛̃͊̑̔̎̀̅̈́̀͝͝ i ̷̧̟̩̼̭̙̭̱̞̲̳́̉̃̎̐͐̔̂͋͆̋̅̓͆͌͋̀̚͘̚͜͜͠͠͝ m ̶̛̠̪͇̟̹̹̬̩͈̦̠̃̈̈́̓͊͊̓̀͌̿̅̐̄̇̐͑̏̅͑̇̿̈͋̽͑͛́̃͛͆͌̆̿̅͛̂͘̕͝͝͝͝͠ e ̷̢̡̢̡̛͇̹̖̞̗̬͈̪͙̰̬͙̞͓͍͍̝̺̰͖͙͚͕̝́̈͒̎͑̄͒̇̎̏̒̅̅̂̍́̓̍̀̎́̾̂́̔̕̚͝͝͠͝ͅ ̵̡̢̛̯̳͉̭͎̱̝͚͙̤̘̩͋͗̈́̈́̅̏̊̋̌̇͌͌͑̓̓̌͘̚͘ a ̷̡̡̛̲͍̫̬̬͉̯͙̫̟̲̈́̋̉͐̏̈́͌̔̈́͑̓͒̍͂̽͆̃͛̏̑̇́͗̄̏̐͊͂̍̔̈̓́̂͐̍͗̌̄́̚̕̚̕͝͝͠ n d ̶̡̨̢̢̨̧̛̩̗̙͇͕̯͈̗̘͙̩͈̦̹̲̠̤̞̞̫̮͚͎̙̳̬͎̖͇͉̻̦̿̐̆̾̊ͅ n ̶̢̘̓̽̾͂̔̋͑̏͂́͐̑̑̓͑̃̆͗̈́̕ e v ̵̡̡̛̭̙͈̮̬͍̟̘̬̣͉͈͇̘̮͇̬̭͍͖̺͖͓̥͎̝̍̿̀͗̈͊́͆̑̒̍̋͂̄̇̅͒͆̍̐̌̈́͋̄̀̉́̏̏̎̀̂̒̋̿̀̊͋̉̚̚̚͜͠͠ e ̵̥̯̈̐͐̐̃̌̒͆̀̾͒̔̎̈́̅̈́͐͐̐̐̉̅̂̆̄̒͗͑̐̌̓͂̾͑̃͐͑̄͒͑̈́̉̚͘͘͘͝ r ̴̟̉ ̢͔͙̦ t ̶̢̙̏̿͒͒̍̎̌͛̀̍̇͛͐͗̾́̔̍̑͌̑̀̌̔̅͒̊̇͆̌͐͗̃̕̚̕͘͠͝ o ̵̢̡̼͓͕͔̟͖̟̙̻̼̻̮̮̟̖̻̯͚̳͉͉̐̍̆̔̃̑̑̃̀̊͌́̆̽̆̐͆̋͜ l ̷̡̧̹̜̫̞͍͔͙̣̜̻̗͍̥̭̖͕̪͐͒̋͂̂̆̆̀́̊̀̑̅͛̒̄͛͑̆̔͘ͅͅ d ̶̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̟̱̤̠̺̦̗̘̫̦̥͕̭͔̱̼͚͍̟͇̼̫̪̳̞͕͕̻̻̞̳͎̠̦̫͕̩̃͑̅̌͛͂̊̃̾͂̐̀̃̇́̽̀̕̕͜͜ͅͅͅ ̷̧̧̢̛̛͓̠̮͚̝͚͕̙͎̤͕͓̳̩̖͕̜̣̼͙̝̼̹̝̤͕̘̦͕͈̀͊̈́́͊͑͑͂͂̔̎̈̄̈́̍̈́̓͘͠ ḿ̴ ̡̨̢̧̢̧͓͖̣̩͙͎͙̞̮̯̟̣͔͍̲͉̜͖̺͇͙̣̟͖͉̜̞̻͎̗͔͙̅̈́̈́̇͗͌̋́̆͑̏͂͊͒͌͋̂̒́̄̈͂̑́̎̍̋͗̒͐͛̒͛̐͆̋̀͘͘͜͝ͅ e ? ̷̧̪̼͈̻̝̦̼̭̻̣̤͕͙̠̩̪͎̬̣̠̙̤̼̈͊̆͐̔͌͛̒̄̽̈́̏̈́͒̃̈́̀͛͗̅͒͆̄̇̒͌̒͒̓͋̅̈́͘̕͘͜͠͠͠͠ͅ ! ̵̡̤̹̝̻̹̀̇̑̓͑̀̇͂̈́̏̆̀͒̑͒͆̔͘̚̚̚͜͝͠ ̶̰̘̣͎̦̹̯͙͕̋͐̆̒̊͑͛̀̀̏͗̓̔͋̂̾͋̉͒̋̃̊͑̍̍͛͊̽̓͐̌͊̄̏̅̈́̓̐̑̐̃̊̿͘͝͝ͅ S h ̶̨̡̡̦̪̪̩̟͙͇̺̦̰̹̭̱͈̝̣̰̦̤̲̥̽̊̏͌͊̈̆̎͛̈́̿̿͌̈́̍̓̃̕͘͝ e ̴̋̃ ̢̨̨̢̢͚̟͕̯̘̭̩͓̰̣̬͈̳̟̟̳̱̟̘̝̟͖̞͔͎͉̫͓̘͔̗̦̰͖͎͎͙̪̘̺̹̀͆͒̽̆̑́̀͊̐́̋̎̊̾̚͘͠ b e t t ̶̲͍̯͎̲̮͎̹̳̻̠̠̻̼̮̬̫̦͒̓͌̾̀̓̕͜͜ e̴ ̨̯͕͎̝̱͕̐͗̈́͒̓͆̎̚̕̕ r ̶̧̢̨̢̝̗̣̠̘̭͎͙̳͙͇͕̪̳̖͈̮͕͈̼̼̤͎̦̥̗̥͕͇͔̒̈́͒̆̓̉̓͊̅̌͂̽̕͜͠ h̴ ̢̥̲̰̜̒̈́̋͠ a v ̷̦̰̯̜̝̜̱̑̽͛͒̀͒̅͒̔́͛̉͛̄̉́̂̒̑̃̒̂̅̎̏̈̔̔̎͛͌͑͗̔́͘̚̚̕͝͝͝ e̴ ̧̭͖͍̟̺̱̝̟̦̯̯̪̺̩͇̥̰͇͉̮̟͚̻̓̔́́͑́͑̾͒̇̑̎̀̓̍̒̿̎́́̄̓͌̈́̒͂͑͒̋͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̧̢̡̡̧̢͙̩̣̰̬̹͖̦̹̱̹̺̺̦̦͔̖̰̫͈̫͔̙͇̪̘̝̟͔͈̫̖̼̣̎̂̈́̆̌͋̋́̓͊̒̾̈́͂̀̄͋̏̕̚͝ s ̵̧̢̢̛̞͔̤͍̦̥̜͇͓͖̖̲̬̘̻͈̐̉͋̊̈̐͛̉̒͗̊̈́͗͒͒̀̽͒̍̋́̓͒͑͑͒̽̽̐̏̅͆͊̓̑̄̌͂͂͌͒̚̕͘͝͝͝ o ̵̨̢̪̙͇̜͎̻̣͉̦̦̖̺͔̦̤̩̳̲͉͕͉͛͑̈́͒̽͐̓̏̈́̈́͑͐͒͆͜͝͠ͅͅ m ̷̡̢̧̧̨̩̖͙͎̙̩̰̠͙̮̫̬͇̹̺̻̞̻̹͚̗̠̼͇̦͓̬̖̙͈͓̭̜̺̜̻͓̬͆́͒͗͆̿̇͂̇̋̇̅̏́̐͘̚͘͜͝ͅͅ e̴̽̀ ̡̡̪̜͓̹̟̩͓̩̭͉̖̪͖͚͚̭̝͎̥͙̈́̽̑͑͛̌͛̓̿̑̾̃̒̎͜͜ ̴̽ ̡̢̫͚͖̗͇̭̺̾̓̔̀̓́̓̉̽̅̓͊͑͛̀̓̐́͋̿́̔̃͗̐͛̿͑̈́̇́̈́̇͂͘͘̕͠͠ g o ̵̧̨̣̞͚̲̠͓͇̙̜̠͔͓̙̫̼̱͓͓̥̖̥͇̱̫̬̘͓̩̣̟̻̋̑̓̀̐̂̇̏̓̊̀̉̅͆͘͘͝ͅ o ̵͈͈̬̙̟̟̲̼̱͈̲̈͗͗̾̒̇̏͗͊́͌̔̕͘͜͜͜͝͝ d̴ ̳͗̍͘ ̶̠̬͕̖̙̺͖̺̩̲̪̖͇͎̰͍̻̟͕͕͚̗̦͔̲̐̈́͗̋͊͌̽́̕͝͠ͅ a ̶̡̢̧̥̳̬̫̟̳͈̰̺̗̩̰͚̻̮̤̪̭̤͍̻̱̣̬̠̻͈̣̮͉͙̱̝̒̉͛̐̌̾̄͂̑͐͌͆́͗̉̃̇̂̈́̈́̎̅̏̍̾͂̿̍͆͋͘̕͝͝͠ s ̵̧̢̭̰͔̜̥͚̱̝͉̑̔̂̈͒̔͋̌̓͗͌̊̈̾̄́͐̋͋̋́͒͑͊̍̽̑͑͘̕ s ̷̢̨̢͔̤̫̞̼̭̭̖̟̺̞̜͔͈̺͇̗̰̈́̅̒͌̾͑̆̄̇͒̿̒͊̋̇́̄͆͗̔̅̇̈́͛́͗̓̆́͐̏̍̅̓̓̏͗̂̑̈̇̊͆̇̈́͘͜͝ ̶̧̧̨̡̡̨̛̛̰̫͕̩͉̞͍͍͎͚͇̭̖̹̬̲̜̳̘̮̙̰̰̤͈̯̼̤͎͇̟͉̥̰̠̰̝̟̂͋̑͊̇̂̂̈́̈́̈́̑̓̈́̈́̅̿̿̈́̎̂̔̈́̓̐͌͗̄̔͛̅̽͌̆̃̀̈͐̉̅͌̚͜͝͝͝ͅ r̴̂̂ ̨̨̛̯̣̠̟̪͕̹͂̉̒̈́̈́̿̅̂͑̀̇͜͠ e a ̵̢̨̢̛̯͚̪̯̠̞͉̔͂̏̃̽̾͐ s̴̉̇̚ ̢̢̛̛̯̦̱̦̞̤̰̰̠̩̲̺̠̬̼̖̲̖͇̯͓͖͇̳̻͖̫̮̙̙̰̘̼͇̒́͑͐̂̂̈̏̃̑͊̆̈́̑̑̊̄̽͊͛̋́̔̂̈́̏̊̓̽̂̐͋͑͂̌̊̕̚͜͠͝ o ̷̦͇̮͔̳̗͚̬̓̓̑́̅͘͜ n ̶̧̢̪̼̳̥̺͚͓̦͖̩̝͉̖̝̗̼̗͇̥͉̉͊͑̔͊̀̕ i ̶̧̢̢̛̛̣̤̞̱͈̠͔͖̥̮̗̭̰̪̪̲̖̓͑̈́͐̏̔͊̋̂̽̎̎̍̈́̒͂̑͒͠͝͠͝ n g ̷̨̡̢̡̟̤̯̞̣̝̳̦͍̫̩͖͈̦̳̩̫̟̗͓̬̻͉̙̝̜̙̹͔͎͍̯̰͙̮̭͇͔̐͐̊̑̉̽̉̌͋̑̔̕͜͜͝ͅ . ̷̧̡̡̡̨̧̛̖̟̝̙̝̠̟̼̬͚̱̻̤̝̦̳̩̲͔͉̝̬͔̫̲̳̘̦̤͙͇͔͋͌̏̔́̿̓͗͑͒͐̿̿̉͆́̓̍͗̂͊̍͊̋̾̀̊̒͂͌͆̑͋̽̈́̏̈͑͆͗͂͆̓͜͜ ̵̨̧̢̡̨̧̖̩̩̼̣̭̱̮̳͍͙̤͖̪̤͚̘̰͕̫̥͉͓̥̮̑̋̆̔̓̈́̋̕͜͝͝ A ̶̨̛̛͉͈͚̈͆̎͆̓̍̇̇̀̅̑̏̄̇͌̓̋͊̇͐̾͐̏̊̈́̏̓͌̅̎̽̌͂̉̉̀̈̚͝͝͝ l ̵͉̲͎̞̟͇̖͇͙̭̬̦͚̾̐̌̀̃̈̓̇͑͑́̚͝͝ l ̵̛̙͚̮͈͙͍̙̘̙̺̝͉̊̇̂͆͗̊͆͑̌̋̏́̇̃̊̀̊̂̄̆̿̅̀͒̒̎̐̐̍̃̕͘̚͜͠͠͝͝ ̷̢̧̡͇̫̠̫͍̬̜͚͙͍͖̞͇͇̺̙͉̞̦͇̯̗͈̪͈̞̥̮̰͙̰̯̩̪̣͉͒͋͑̎̔͑͗͐̔͒̏̋̐͛͛̈́̏̏͊̋̕̚͜͜͜ I ̷̧̡̨̻̺̱̳̜͉̬̻͔̱͉͚͖͔͈͍͚̱̝̫̺͓͇̮͖͉͔̣̥͚̝̻̰̱̬̼͓͎͒̈́̄̓̇̉̅̂̍͜ ̶̢̧̛̮̯͔̥̫̣̩̜͕͚̹̝̦͍̬̼̯͈͎̝̲̬̗̙͙̫͓̘̘̙̊̈́͂̃̈́̑̊̈́̓͜͝ͅ k ̶̨̧̛̛̛̞̝̤̝̒̂͋̒͋̓̆͋͂̈́̾́̓̀̆̑͘̕ n ̵̙̗̣̦͙͎̗̱̣̫̤̻̝̹̹͎͇̝̦͚͎͚̽̔́̏́͋̐̆̆̒̎̍̒͛̒̆͛̐̉̚̚͜͜ͅ o w ̷̢̰͈̫̫͙͉̮̙̬̞̫̖̦͕̦̻̹̘̝͎̯̳̘͇̹̳̙͚̩̪͕̦͑́̊͆̆͑̒̆̉̊̑̓͐̓̾́̏͐̂̍̆́͂̋̓̈́̿͐̍̕̕͠͝ͅ i s̴ ̛̻̤̗̰̰͒̈́͊̑͊͋̅͂̓̽̉͑͗̆̉̔̑̾̀̎́̀̈́̔̎̈́̋͑̿͌̽͒͑͂̕͠͝͝͝͝ ̵̨̢̨̦̺͇͍͕̮̺̪̼̙̺̯͎̪̪̜̯̗͎̗͈̽͆̎̅̐̈́̂̅̏͑̓̊̀̍̈̾͒͗͌̑̄̀̑͑̄̆͆̌͊͊̏̂̈́̿͛̃̈́̚̕̚͜͝͝ͅ L̴ ̪̯̘̞̭̩̱̮͍̎͐̀̋̏̎̋̓́̉̀̀͑̋͌̈́̐̌̃̅̌̆̇̍̇̈́̈́̐̄͒̾͒̃̕͘̕̕͠͝͠ u ̷̧̢̨̧̡͖͍̭̟̞̹͓͙̼̼̻̥̖̫̦̭̤̠̩̥̱̘͖͌̓͋̐̒͐̒͐́͌̈́̐̚ͅ k a ̷̛̛͎̍̔̓͂̅̈́̿̎̐̔̓̎̐̃̐̍̓̈́̓͋̈̔̀̄͊̎̎͂͛̓̃͛̓͛̍͂̐͂͑̚͠͝͝͠ ̴ ̨̳͔͔͔̼͓̺̯̻͇͔͖͔̙͓̹̣̗̞̻̩̻̰̙͇̞̩̯͇͛̒́̊̑̇̆̐̽́̍́̉͘͘ i s̴͝ ̨̢̨̡̧̡̖̺̖̝͖̠̬̭̣͔̥̦̬͔͈̮̫̖͔͕͓͉̟͓̫͖̱̺̙̟̰̘̥̎ͅ ̴̛̊ ̨̨͔͎̱͈̯͕̟͔̹̬͕͔̪̞̦̭̖̜̻͇͔͇͕͍̜̈́͂̎̂̐̅͂͐̃̒͛̑̇̈́̂̒̊̀̿̽͆̅͊͒̊̆͒̈́̆̐͘͜͝ͅͅ l ̷̨̨̨̧̛͍͖͎̩̳̲̯̲̝͔̣̮͔̫̰̥̹̥̮̿̔̉̈́̓͌͑̆͋̏̈́́̅̈́͗͌̓̒̍̆̓̈́͂̇̐̍̀́̾̿̒́̂̀̆̈̇̚͝͝͠͝͝͝ i̴ ̧̛͙̥̣͚͚̮͎̱̫̮̮̯̍̒̋̓̉͑̀͊̈́̂̔̅̀̍͑͒͒̾̈́̑͒͛̾͋̌̽̅̇̍̈́̔̉̂́͘͘͝͝͠ v i ̵̨̛̛̮̮̠̳̙͉̻̳͉̖̳͓̣͖̤͈͚̲͔̙͙̤̲̩̜̺̘͕̖́͒̏́̃̀̽̄̀̽̉̈́̎̐̋̍̐̈́̍͂́̊͐̃̽̑̋̀̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ n̴̏̏ ̡̧̢̧͙̮̘̣͖̗̻͕͍̜̩̳͓͕̟̠̪̰̘́̀͊̃̀̽̏͘͜ g̴̊ ̡̨̧̛̛̱̟͙͎̻͈̩͉̪͍̬̲̳̳͉̈̀̿̎̏͊̍̀͗͛̾͒͐͐̽̏̌̔̽̆̅̅̓͊́͗͂̇͗͛̿͛̉̆̄̋̈́̏͋̈́͘̕̕̚͜͝ ̵̨̧̨̧̜̫̻̼̼̼̬͓̩̞̣̭̞̹̫̤̤̘͍̯̣̦̬̘̘̽̑͆͑̈́̈́̏͛̐͆̇̀̔͐̒̌̀̐̐́̏͋͑̅̍͊̾̕͝ͅͅ i ̷̢̘̼̦̰̩͍̱̰͛̌̍̈́̑̐̃̉͂̀́̇̓́̓̏̐͐͋͒̀͗͌̓̌͛͆̓͗͋͐̈́̕͘͝͠͝ n̴ ̧̡̛̟̩̜̪̘̣̹̖̳̯́́̔̿̊̀͊̆̒̑̾̌͂̀̇͌͌͂͛̄̓̏̏̊̓̀̆͋̾̇̊̔́̉̽̽̀̃̇͂͘͘͘͘͠ ̷̧̢̢̗̫̯͓̤̙̜̬̯͓̻̭̭̹̎͂͊͛̆̃̌͜͝ a ̷̢̡̡̜̖̺̟̩̝̤̻̪͎͚̻͈̤̞̪̥̭̜̠̜͉̘̺̟̫̪̟̦̠̞̘̮̰͌͌̑̌͜͜ͅ h ̵̧̳̘̘͚̰̹̩̟̘͎̰̠̖̥̩͈̔̓̂̔͗̋̋̿͑̇̇̄͆̽́̀̓͋̉́̿̊́͋̅̿̎̀͆́̄̈͜͜͜͝ e ̷͎͍̇͒̋̆̐̀̈́̓ l̴ ̨̬͖̞̝̞̪͔͖̹͕̪͖͚̦̟͎͙̰͕̘͖͎̺̬͒͒́̾͗̔̒͂̿̂̐̌̏̔̎͒̕͝ͅ l̴̽ ̧̨̛̛͖̯͎̳̲̫̞̺̜̝̳̬̟͇̳͉̝̠̜̻̻̞̖͈͎͕̝̗̰͖͙̤͎̙͕̲̳͓͙͉͇̓̆̽͌̔͌̓͊͂̏̊̄̋̈́͐͜͜͝͝ͅ o ̶̨͙͚̲͙͉͖̱͔̖̝͕͙͎͖̩̟̜̻͔͎̬̱̟̬̯̼̫͖̠̦̱̯̭͍̣̘̼̏̔̑͊̉͋͂̑̍̍́̆̒̈́͌͑͆͑̑̎͐͑̒̀̚̕͘͜͠͝ͅ n ̵̛̙͍̫̝̼͈̰̠̞̠̯̃̃̽͂́̐̽̅̿́̓͌̏͆̄̏́͑̑̆͗̒̔͊̔͆̑͐̽̾̕͘̚̕͘͝͠͝ ̶̧̬̲̺͍̮̩̅͆͊͋́́̋̂̔̾͠ e ̷̢̺̯̘̥͔͓̝͚͔͇̤͈͕̩̬̠̪͎͈̜̜͎̐͐͂̈́͒̀̚̚ a̴ ̢̨̧̛̛̫͎̮͔̠̟̭͈͍̹͇̘͖̹̩̞̰͖̹̫͓͉̻̥̒͂̿̊̊̌̓̌̈̓̐̆͒̊̋̓͐͒́̓̄͗̀͋͐̐͌͛̕̕̕̚͜͝͠ͅ r t h̴̽ ̢͈̫̹̠͓̜̙̖̲͕̠̤̰̰̠̺̜̭͔̠̦̲͌̈̃̈́̊͆̐͐̿͘͜ͅͅͅ . ̶̨̡̨̨̢̢̨͔̦̝̹̻͉̫͇͈̗̻̳͓̲̘̯̣̻̱͍̺̘̩̦̘̞̭̀͊̉̾̋̓̿̌̀̑̈́̓̍̀̎͌̀̂̔̏̓̓͐͑͆͑̇̇̅̓̌̈̋͌̋̅̃̕͘̚͜͜͝ͅͅ ̴ ̡͚͎̝̰̥̬̹͓̮̯͉͔̞̮̘̞͈͓̰̣͎͉̜̲͈͚̩̰̠͚͇̬͕̎̈̂̅̑̎̂̒̾͆͗̅̆̆͊͆̉̃͌̉͂͒͐͛̿̇̏̒̽̋͘̚̚͜͠͝͝ A n ̶̧̝̩̲̞͓̦̜̙̗̺̤͙̲̲̈́̋ͅ d ̷̨̟̤͕̀̿̈́̏͋́̉̐̾̑͌̿͊͊͋̾̈́͋̿̽̉͆́̔͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͝ I̴ ̧̡̛̩̯̺̙̜̲͎̗̯̹̬̗͖͎̻̪̬̙̬̬̩̟̦̱̘̘̘̯̫͎̯̠͓̖͕̥͔͋̿̈́͛͛̌̀̀̍̾̊̆͑̀̐̃̈́̏͒͐̏͌̕͘͘͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̛͕͙͉̞̪̤͚̪̮̼͚̩̳̖͚̘̮͕͍̯͈̜͎̎͆̀͗̈́̓̇̆̍̈́̆́͌͋̿̆̅͛̈̄̂̀͌̽̿̔͋͛̿͊̿͐͑͘̚̕̕͝͝͝͝ͅ w ̵̢̛̛̛͎̰͚̦͚̞͉͚̬̙̣̘̥̻̰̟͔͇̣͈͖͉̤̀͊̃́͆͌̈͑̍́̈́͂͑̽́͂̆͋̐̔̋͗̌̅͗͂̀̎͋̔̀̒͊̾̉͘̚̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͝ a̴ ̨͙̺͍̳̭̤̱͊̇̅̈̇̅̇̃͂̈́͛̑͂̅̍̚ n t ̴̃ ̙̜̹͋̀̉̈́̆͋̆̂̎̏͂̽̂̌̅̂́̋̓̅̅̈́͐̄̆̀̑̈̔̔͒̾̈́͋͒̚̕͘̕͘͝ ḧ̴̛̋ ̢̢͍̻̘̜̫̙̙̣̤̝̹̙̓̅́̋͊̐̍͂̑̂͊̔͆̑̄͐̊̎̐͘̕̚͠ͅ i̴ ̡̡̧̠̦̹̩͚̞͔̘̱͍̠͈̲̖̤̗̦̜͖̘̅ m ̷̧̹̗̖͓̪͔͇̣̼̜̳̰̙̙̭̜̙̠̘̱͔̰̥͓̤͔̣̦̩̈́́̈̎̽͆͋̀͂̐͊̒́̔͛̂͌̀́͆͐̆̈́͂̈́́͛̆̿̉̍̒́̀́͂͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅ ̴̋ ̺͖̣̪͕̜̤̩̫͙͈̠̠̫͔̝̼̺̼̥̓̉́̎̂̂̈́̆͑̊͐͐̏̕͘ͅ o ̶̨̧̛̛͓̤̝͕͙̦͕͙̙̪̗̮͈̭̩̰̱͔̣͕̖̺͖̆͋̒̄̄̒͊͊͐̇̃̄͑͌́͋͑̈́̑̑̕̚̕͠ u ̶̧̂̐̋͌̇̅̃͊̅̌̃̌̓̉̐͛̋́͒̑͗̈́̍̇̆̇̚ t ̵̝̲̔͐́̑̈́͊̿̈́͂̀̄̽̋̂̓̋̐̈̓̓͑̌̄̉̏̏̿̏̆̕̕͘͠ o ̷̨̡̧͉̦̝̪̻̯͙͇̠̱̖͇̩̠̮̘̰̬͚͖̥̬́̋̃͊̆͌̎̌̅̈́̾̍̉̓̽́̆̒͊̾̉͋̐͊͂̒͌̂̏̋̈́͒̓̑̑͂̂̆̉̚͜͜͝͝͝ f ̶̢̛̛̤̯̟̲̦͔̳̫͙̤͓̗̲͊̊̀̏͂̊̃́͌͊̇͌̽͗͑̈̃̓̀̈́͆̀̌̍̓̏̌̍̅͊̎͆̈́̽̃̔͘̕͘̕͠͝͝ i̴̋́̉͝ ̢̨̛̞̝͚͚̘̮̖͈͍͇̬͉̪͉̳̤̻̖̟̪̲͔̟̺̭̪̣̜͌͊̊͐̏͌͗̈́͌̃̔̂̒͆̋̋̈́̐̿̈̍̇̄̊͆̊̍͆͛̈͊̿̂̕͝͝͝͝͝͝ t ̵̧̛̛͓̫̹̮̲̺͕̲͓̫̺͕͇͙̻̗̜̯̠̏́̀̆́̋͑̏̏̒̈̑́̃̏̃͛̿̂͋̓̋͑͗͒͗͂͌̑̇͌̇̆͘͜͝ . ̷̧̨̧̧͎͖͕̗̦͈̗̱̯̻̫̺͚͓̝̯̱̪̲͉̤͈̒̃͊͂͐̔̾͑͋̕͜ ̶̢̟͉͙̲͙̗͉̉̀͛͜͜

̶̢̨̧̡̨̧̨̠̜̼̩̬̝͙͉̠̻̩̲̗̤̣͕̫̭̪͍͕̱̼̘͚̜͖̠͇͖̂̽͒̾̆͋̽̎̾̕͠ͅ - J ̶̧̢̡̢̼̥̙̯̼̬̹͎̪̣͚̪͕͎̬̞̯͋͐̾̉͆̏̑̊̆͊͂̊͋̚͘͝͝ u ̶̨̨̨̝̱̖͈̥̰̭̱͈̲̩͎̄͋̾̓̋̓̈́͆͆̚ l ̵̡̡̢̛̛̛̭͖͍͉̘͔̲̳͕͚͔̰̯̈́̅̈́̏̂͛̀͊̈́́̀̍̅̂͆̀̅̃́̓̈́̏̕̚̕͝͝͝ e̴ ̡̢̢̛̝̰̖̱̺̯̙̘̮̺̯͚̠̪͉̰̬͉̥͙̥̺̦͚̻̦̳̍̄̅̾̿̍̈́̏͑̾͛̃͋̍͋̌̾̍́̄̓̍̉̎̀͛̅͛̄͌̌͋̎̋̓̏̑̾̚̚͝͠ͅ k ̶̧̢̢̧̢̩͓̮͕̪̪̪̺̱̹͚̤͚̯̩̙̣̩̠̣͙̳͂̽̋͐̀̎̈́͋̀̋͊͑̍͗͌̄͑̀̈̑͗̅̆̽̐͊̓́̀̄̏̓̐͂̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠ a ̶̨̨̧̡̹͉͍̲̰̟̰̻̙̣̣͚̣̙͉͕͚̤̗̘̻͐͗͂͂̊̈́́́͆͐͊̍̎̉͝ ̴ ̢̡̧̛̛̖͙̼̜̤̣̙͔͔̗̜̘͓̺̦͔̑͒̉̂̇̽̓͂̉͋́̽̒̽̓͆̉̒̀̊̐̾̒̓̓̓̓̏̏̕͠ͅ

 

 

 

—-


	6. Dear Lila Rossi,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer than the others to get out, I’m preparing for a trip~

 

Dear my gorgeous princess,

 

Don’t mind that a few of those pages are scribbled out, their messages aren’t important, so I thought I’d cross them out for you! :)I mean I’m your boyfriend so I think what I have to say is top priority. I went to Chloe’s house to write you one last message before they fucking send me away. Yeah, speaking of that! I’m not sick! You my beautiful princess, you are sick. But not me! Does missing my girlfriend make me sick in the head? I wouldn’t think so.

How bad is it that I just long to be with you again. To see you, to touch you, to feel you. To rub my hands on every inch of your warm and precious skin as I run kisses up and down your neck. To breath the same oxygen as you again. To feel that we are truly one others’ again. Is that really so bad? Anyways Chloe doesn’t know I’m here. Oh hey! She’s home! Gotta run. -Your Prince 

 

—-

 

February 2nd, 2018

 

Dear Marinette,

 

It’s done. Adrien has been sent to the district hospital. They say he’s gone mad with grief because of his manic depression. (Or well bipolar disorder.) He should be back within a month or so, they just have to get him back on the right medications and therapy plans. He’s going to be okay. I just hope the same can be said for you.

 

Your sister,

Tikki Dupain-Cheng

 

—-

 

Date: February 6th, 2018

 

Dear Marinette,

 

So uh...they say you’re doing a little better. The medications they’ve given you for your psychosis is actually starting to have some effect. They say even though you still believe you’re in the wrong world, you’re calmer now. You’re not constantly trying to fight people and look for an Akumatized victim. 

 

So I uh...I wanted to just write to you again but...a little calmer this time. I’m sorry that we’ve fought in the past. I’m sorry you never wanted to listen to me but more importantly....I didn’t know how to listen to you. I wanted to help you so desperately because I just cared so much but I guess...I came off a bit stern. But I’m not sorry for calling the police. You needed the help. It was honestly one of the most difficult things I’ve ever done but...I’m glad I did. It’s important that you’re getting better. It hurts that they had to use ECT on you, but at least it helped you medication work. They said you agreed only because you thought it might ‘send you back home’ or something. They didn’t do it until you were better like they do most of the time with other people who get it. They only did it until they noticed effect with your medicine, which actually only took two weeks.

 

Sorry for going on a ramble like that. I can see you’re on the road to recovery. Adrien will be okay. You’ll be okay. Everything will be okay.

 

-Lila

 

—-

 

February 20th, 2018

 

Dear Marinette,

 

It’s Alix again. Hi!! So apparently things have been wack but we’re gonna try to chill them out a bit! So I’ll start by saying this. You are SO strong Mari. You have fought harder than you’ll ever know. I mean so many people wouldn’t have been able to make it through what you have. You are so, so amazing. Fantastic job at well uh...well, fighting. Continuing to fight against the odds. And you don’t even know that you’re fighting, but you are.

 

I got a new pet bunny, and I named her Bunnyx! After what they told us you said my hero name was! Pretty sweet name! It’s like a combination of Bunny and Alix. It’s so like me! Bunnyx is a super chill rabbit. And she’s pretty big for one too. I mean I’ve seen cats smaller than her! I’m currently living with Nath, Marc, and Kim. Kim really likes her. He made fun of her once, and she bit him. He automatically gained respect for her. She has a weird fascination with bugs for some reason though?? Idk. It started when Kim kept bringing her dead bugs to eat. Now she asks for them. Damn Kim, getting her hooked on fucking bugs. I love him, but man does he irk me sometimes. Glad I could talk to you again!

 

-Alix

 

—-

 

Date: March 2nd, 2018

 

Dear Marinette,

 

They said that you want to know if Lila has said anything else to you, so we’re making photo copies of her notes to send to you! And you’ll get to reply again. I know you won’t see this until after you’ve replied to her but let me have this lol. Anyways, love you!

 

-Chloe

 

—-

 

Date: March 7th, 2018

 

Fuck. Juleka’s missing and it’s all my fault.

 

—-

 

Dear Marinette, 

 

It’s Rose! The date is March 11th. I miss Juleka. But....I know where she went. She told me not to tell anyone else. She’s going to get Luka. The last message written was by Aurore. Hopefully she’ll succeed. If she doesn’t...well maybe I can join you in your dream world.

 

—-

 

March 15th, 2018

 

Dear Lila Rossi,

 

Hi, I’ve seen all your letters. So it seems you really do care about me or well, Marinette. I don’t know what happened here, but it’s very strange to me. You claim to be my best friend, you claim to be the reason I’m in here. I or uh, Marinette shouldn’t be mad at you. The therapy here has been nice, though I don’t need it because I’m not sick. But I do feel relaxed. I’m kinda adjusting to here I guess. But with Marinette, you really did the right thing. Seems like she’s been through some really unfortunate things. If she was concerning you, the right thing to do would be to send her away. I’m sorry this whole situation is so messy. I’m sorry that you think my ‘interpretation’ of you is bad and unfair. I didn’t control it, it’s just how the world chose to make her I suppose. You seem nice though. You seem to care a lot. Maybe I really am sick, I don’t know. I’m questioning a lot honestly. Maybe if they let me out of here even though I’m not deemed better, we could be friends. I could be like a replacement Marinette. <3

 

Love,

Marinette

 

—-

 

March 20th

 

Adrien’s back! He’s on better medicine, and he’s doing SO much better. He’ll be allowed to write again in April, they ordered him some time off from it. -Chloe 

 

 

—-

 

 

March 30th

 

Juleka’s been missing since the 7th. Oh god. She’s not coming back, is she? 

 

—-

 

April 5th

 

Surprise surprise. Words don’t work so here’s this. My brain is messed up. Man we’re a broken group now. All three of us. Adrien is fixed. But. Should have known. it would be this way. Help. It hurts. Will I ever be over this? You’re in pain. I could have stopped it. Maybe. Not sure. No, I’m not okay. I hope I will be but. I don’t know. Juleka is okay. Adrien is okay. You will be okay. That’s what matters.

 

-Luka

 

——

 

 

 


	7. -Luka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERRRRR I JUST GOT BACK FROM A TRIP
> 
> I was thinking of making the next chapter the last, but first I want to know if there’s anything that you guys think is currently unfinished or want to see more of.

April 10th, 2018

 

Hey Marinette. It’s Juleka. I did it. I got Luka free. I also totally took care of that bastard. It took a bit because apparently they had to investigate to see if my murder counted as self defense. Ultimately it did, so I’m pretty much scot free lol. Currently, Luka’s having a really hard time doing anything. He can only communicate through writing because he’s having trouble speaking. That bastard broke my brother. He broke you. He broke Adrien. He broke Aurore. But he’s gone now. He can never ever hurt anyone ever again. I’m hoping therapy can do something for Luka. He’s still in the hospital, they said he’ll be there for a bit. They’re trying to get information on him from Luka, but they haven’t been able to. Heck I told them what I knew. Oh! And I lost an eye. Bastard thought that was going to stop me? Lol nope. I just got through surgery a few days ago so I’m still in the hospital too, but I’ll be out soon. It’s a big mess that I don’t need to get into. But what’s important is that he’s safe now.

 

-Juleka 

 

—-

 

Date: April 12th, 2018

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

Marinette....I’m so sorry. We’ve been through a lot, haven’t we? We really need some work. We both have so many unresolved issues and because of that...I can’t help but think that I’m part of the reason you broke. And deep down, I think I’ve always known. I just never wanted to face that I was worsening the pain of the girl I loved so much. We’ve been through a lot together, too much honestly. I do not deserve you. I never did. Maybe we can work things out in the future. No. No. We WILL work things out in the future. As soon as I can. And I can actually start fixing things right now. I’m going to see Luka in the hospital. What he needs is someone whose been the same thing he has. And that’s me.

 

Sincerely,

Adrien 

 

—-

 

Date: April 15th, 2018

 

Dear Marinette,

 

They told us that you’ve been really into drawing the hero characters. That’s really neat. I like art too, I heard you remembered that from your rendition of me. I’ve actually got a series of published comics me and Marc work on, it’s pretty cool. Maybe I could draw them with you when you get back.

 

-Nathaniel

 

—-

 

April 16

 

I was told to write a diary of letters to myself. Reminds me of this whole letter book Marinette. Adrien came to see me. He’s right next to me. Next to the bed. They say I can’t leave yet. They say they will have to do a lot to fix me. Adrien says I’m not an object. Adrien says I’m a person. Freedom was a thing I never thought I would get. But I broke myself. I ran away. I tried to kill myself. I tried a lot when I was with CopyCat. Adrien says that’s what you and him always called him, and that I can share the name. CopyCat didn’t like when I tried to kill myself.

 

Adrien brought me my guitar. It’s been awhile. But. I never forgot how. To play. It was my life for. Awhile. Beautiful sounds. Calming. Calming. Calming. Transport to the past. 

 

The music speaks my sorrow. The music speaks my pain.

 

-Luka

 

—-

 

 

April 25th, 2018

 

Dear Marinette,

 

Ohhhhh my gossshhhhh. They said you came back to reality! They think. You were referring to the hero thing as a dream, as it was. But they still have a lot of work to do with you. Love you Mari.

 

-Chloe

 

—-

 

May 2, 2018

 

Dear Marinette,

 

Hey Marinette, it’s Lila. Heard you’re back here now....they said that ever since we started exchanging letters that you really started to come around. They said you’ve been pretty depressed lately. I almost think maybe we shouldn’t show you this book. I think you’d be too sad if you saw it. But again, you’ve always liked a good story.

 

-Lila

 

—-

 

May 10th,2018

 

Dear Mari,

 

You’re.....really strong. Things will be better, I promise. Keep going, okay? 

 

-Rose

 

—-

 

 


	8. Your Friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last official chapter!

 

May 12, 2018

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Chang,

 

I’m.....I feel horrible. I knew everything. I even admitted it. Why didn’t I do anything? Why did I just let it happen? I got a message what was happening from CopyCat. He gave me options. I didn’t follow any of them. I didn’t contact anyone. I didn’t try to do anything to help Luka. I kept getting countless messages from him. Pictures. Audio recordings. Graphic descriptions. I deleted the account when I couldn’t stand it anymore. I could have turned it into the police. I could have saved him such a long time ago. But I didn’t. I’m sorry I was such a coward. Luka should hate me. He would if he ever found out that I knew.

 

-Aurore 

 

—-

 

Date: May 15th, 2018

 

Dear Marinette,

 

How are you? I promise I’m okay now. I hope when you read these, you don’t hate me. I never meant to be possessive over you. I guess the nature just sort of came over me. They say it’s my Bipolar disorder. Luka says it’s CopyCat speaking through me. I suppose that’s an interesting way to think about it. Because I would never hurt you intentionally. 

 

You know I’m actually kind of glad you can’t see Luka right now. He looks...well I’ll be honest, horrible. Seriously his complexion is like that of a ghost. His hair is long and unkept, he’s got scars and cuts and bruises and injuries of all sorts all over his body. It doesn’t sound that bad, but you’d understand if you saw it yourself. But he says he’ll do better in time. I hope he’s right.

 

-Adrien

 

—-

 

May 16th, 2018

 

Hello Marinette. They say that I’m not okay. That murdering someone and seeing my brother in that state has done some serious damage to me emotionally. I really don’t see it. Actually I think my missing eye makes me look pretty cool. 

 

I mean I guess I am sad. I missed Rose. I never meant to upset her. But she was really happy to see me when I got back. When I first went to Luka’s hospital room, he jumped. He was scared. He tried to get me out of there. The guards were able to calm him down, and he eventually realized it was just me. We hugged for a really long time. When Adrien first came in, he was automatically welcoming. He told Adrien through writing that CopyCat talked a lot about him. He also said he thought I was dead, and was convinced it was a trick when he saw me. His brain is really messed up. He’s improving but....will he ever be better? What if he turns into you? Or Adrien? Or Aurore? I can’t watch that happen.

 

—-

 

May 20th

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

Hello Marinette. I’m uh....I’m Mylene. I went to your elementary school. I heard I was in that dream world of yours when you were still in it. It’s kinda funny, we never knew each other well. I babysit Manon. They say that you remember her and...you started talking about her. You were asking how she is. She’s a lovey kid you know. She’s a really sweet kid. She loves superheroes. Just like I’ve heard you do. Some tough things have happened, I know. I’m a therapist in training you know. If you ever need me, get my number from Nadja and feel free to contact me.

 

Sincerely,

Myelne 

 

—-

 

July 20th, 2018

 

Hey Mari. It’s been awhile. They say that you’re doing a lot better, and they’ll let you out soon. You’ll have to have an emotional assistant living with you for now on though. But hey, you’re also getting free tickets to some musicals from a company that’s donating so that’s pretty cool. Um uh...me, Luka, and Aurore get to go with you too. It’s a really sweet company that helps victims of trauma. We found out what Aurore meant by ‘she knew.’ Juleka apologized to her. They both had a big long cry session. It was kinda sweet actually. I wasn’t there but, I heard it was. They’re about ready to release Luka from the hospital. They’re sending him to live with me for a little bit. They’re also sending an emotional assistant with him as well, just like what they’re doing with you. Me and Juleka are pretty much the only people Luka really trusts, but he likes Aurore too. He’s even started to speak to me and Juleka and Aurore. Oh and Mylene too. She really started getting involved with things, super sweet. Manon came with Mylene one day to have a session with Luka, and Luka played tic tack toe with Manon. He didn’t speak to her, but he seems to like her. 

 

Juleka is doing a lot better. She’s been in outpatient therapy. She’s met some really great people there. One of her friends there got her a cyclops cat plush since that’s her nickname there. She carries it every where in her purse.

 

Also, they said that they described the book to you, and you said you were willing to read it. Sorry about this whole mess but, I hope everything is okay. It will be. It will.

 

—-

 

November 1st, 2018

 

Dear Mireille,

 

Hello, it’s Marinette! I was telling you about that book right, well I finished it awhile ago and I finally was able to write to you about it! It was like a pretty cool story honestly. The saddest parts were reading the notes I wrote. I was so....broken. I’m talking about this as if it’s fiction but, I know it’s all real. But treating it as if it’s fiction almost makes me feel a little better. It was really neat to see the progress and mental states progressing honestly. 

 

I’ve started babysitting Manon. That girl that’s my daughter. She still doesn’t know the truth but, I’m glad I’ve been able to become close with her.

 

When I first saw Luka, he was a bit shocked. Apparently CopyCat had told him I was dead, and he was trying to get it into his head that wasn’t true. He’s really come around now though. Me, Luka, Aurore, and Adrien have actually become really close.

 

We got tickets to see Le Mis as part of the Pyscamore Foundation’s gift to me. We got some special seats and got to spend some time with the actors. These people that sat behind us got super pissed because Luka went into a panic attack during the Lovely Ladies Dock scene. I turned around and straight up smacked them with my water bottle. Angela, my assistant, got mad at me but whatever. They didn’t say anything else.

 

Me and Adrien have really been in a better place too. We’re not dating anymore, but we are really close friends. We’ve had our ups and downs of course, we both have mental conditions that make it really hard on us. But we’ll be okay. We all will.

 

And I know you’ll be okay too. You had some hard things happen to you. But you were a really good friend to me at the facility while I was there. Maybe we can even meet up some time! Aurore is really into weather like you, you should meet her. I think you’d like her.

 

Oh and me and Lila, we’re close friends again too. And me and Chloe. I’ve reunited with all my friends. Everything has really worked out. And I promise it will for you too.

 

Your friend,

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for sticking on this journey with me! The first chapter of this was originally written as a vent piece because I was feeling lonely. But it gained attraction and fans fast, so I did more! I really hope everything feels finished off here. I only had write who I felt needed to. If they didn’t write in this chapter, they probably wrote in a previous one that finished things off. 
> 
> I will be releasing one more chapter with all the unblocked and uncorrupted messages, as well as answer any questions you guys may have about other things in the story. That will go up tomorrow, so if you’ve got any questions you What answered, leave them below!
> 
> Kk, thanks so much guys!


	9. Click when you finish cheaters

Hey guys! This last chapter is for the uncorrupted and unblocked messages! 

———————

Marinette, I found out today that Luka is or well, was I suppose in love with Adrien too. I found a note, or well journal in his room today. He wrote notes to himself. Always headed with ‘Dear Luka Couffaine.’ He loves both of you. Seeing you together is what broke him. Maybe we could have saved him if we knew. I feel like a failure, but I guess I couldn’t have known.

 

 

Hello, Nadja again. I’m wondering if you’ll come back with your memories. If you don’t, you wouldn’t remember Manon then. But I feel like you should know. Manon is your daughter. You had her when you were fifteen. You were raped by a man named Theo. You offered yourself to him after he had done the same to Adrien to make sure he left him alone. Manon doesn’t need to know the cruel circumstances that brought her into this world. But you needed to know.

 

We’ve been good friends since highschool. It was kinda sad how we met though. We met in Theo’s basement  when he had ██ ████ █████████ . (I’ll admit, I don’t actually remember what this one says fully because I forgot to note it oops)

I mean the three of us met after being captured by Theo .

 —

Marinette, I’m kind of worried. I’m so sorry. I’ve let this happen. I just thought that I’d be betraying you if I sent Adrien to get some help. He’s going crazy without you. His attachment to you is unhealthy. He’ll be better for you when you’re back. I promise. -Chloe

 

 

Please come back Marinette. You’re my best friend. I don’t care how your head portrays me, it’s not your fault. You’re just deeply sick. Can we be best friends again?

 

-Lila Rossi

 

 

Dear Marinette Dupain-Cheng,

 

Hey, it’s Juleka. Aurore. Fucking Aurore. She’s known this whole time and never told me?! She better have some good ass reasoning. All I know is Luka is living in a hell on earth. And I want him out of it. 

 

-Juleka

 

——————

 

Bonus Letter! You’ve earned it:

 

Dear Mireille,

I wanted to message more about the Le Mis experience. It was SO sweet when Luka was talking with the actress that played Fantine. She said she noticed that he had freaked out during the docks scene and wanted to make sure he was okay. She even went into explaining that she was fine and wasn’t hurt at all. She also gave me a high five for smacking the people behind us with my water. Bottle. All the actors and actresses were really sweet. We saw a few other shows too, maybe I’ll also write about those experiences! Bye for now!

-Marinette 


End file.
